


While The Doctors Away...

by BloodRedLust



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Fun and Games, Group Sex, Multi, Partner Swapping, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/pseuds/BloodRedLust
Summary: ...The Kids Will PlayBella discovers that her new family have the occasional tendency to get closer to each other than she ever dreamed, but will her and Edward participate?  Various chapters written from varying POV's.All Vampire, No Jacob.  Set after Renesmee's birth and Bella's transformation.WARNING: Contains material of an explicit nature, please do not read if under aged or easily offended.SM owns Twilight.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Lots To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and published this story on FF net in 2008-2009 but ended up deleting it completely in 2012 in a fit of emotional angst, so now I will finally be reposting it here. I have been rebitten by the twilight bug since the release of Midnight Sun, and I plan to start writing for this fandom again.  
> This is my own work based on characters I have borrowed from Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing.

_**Bella POV** _

I walked slowly back to the cottage... for once in absolutely no rush to be alone with my husband. I'd been at the house with Rose for most of the day... she and I were feeling Renesmee's absence more than the others. Carlisle and Esme had left with her this morning to take her to Boston for the week. Carlisle had to go for a medical conference at Harvard, and of course Esme would go with him... but Edward had heard a yearning in his mothers' head that he'd been unable to ignore. She longed to spend some uninterrupted, if not somewhat stolen, 'Mom' time with the newest, and arguably the most enigmatic Cullen.

Of course she would never ask, but Edward, being Edward, would do practically anything to bring a smile to his mother's face, so the night before they were due to leave, Edward had broached the subject with me, asking how I would feel to spend a few days without my daughter. Of course I was reluctant, but how could I deny sweet, lovely, gentle Esme something that she had been denied for 100 years?

So this morning we had approached Edward's parents with the offer to take our baby girl for a holiday. I had thought that Esme was going to collapse, she was so ecstatic at the idea. Sobbing uncontrollably she had hugged me, then Edward... kissing our faces and stroking our hair in her overwhelming gratitude. Carlisle's words had been simple.

"Thankyou. You don't know what this means to her."

Edward had grinned, hugging me close to his side. "Oh, I think we have a vague idea."

Saying goodbye to my three week old daughter had undoubtedly been one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I'd explained to Renesmee what was happening, and asked her if she wanted to go. She'd shown me in her special unique way that she was eager and excited, but she would miss us. I could understand that. I was missing her already. As I had stood hand in hand with Edward, watching the black Mercedes speed up the drive away from us, I wished with all my stone cold heart that I could cry in this body.  
  
Edward had suggested that we go hunting for a few days as a distraction, but I was already parted from my baby girl, I didn't want to be away from the rest of my new family as well. I had thought that I'd gotten pretty close with the Cullen's before my transformation, but with my expanded mind I soon realized that there was still so much to learn about my new way of life.

A few days after my transformation, Emmett had taken it upon himself to start teaching me how to fight... something Edward had initially baulked at, to the point where he had nearly come to blows with his brother over it... but we'd managed to come to a compromise which suited them both. That compromise was that Rosalie would be my teacher, Emmett just our instructor. Edward didn't seem to mind the idea of his sister kicking me across a clearing as much as the idea of his Hulk-like brother doing it. Emmett had to settle for arm wrestling matches against me, which, much to his disgust, he lost every time. I had tried to use this example to make Edward realize that Emmett couldn't hurt me, but there was no swaying him. Emmett teaching me how to fight had been forbidden. But of course that hadn't stopped me from laying in wait for him on our most recent hunting trip, just a couple of days ago.

I had followed his scent, and I knew he would have to come back this way to head home. I hadn't had to wait long before I heard him coming, and with a wry grin on my face, I pounced, tackling him, both of us flying backwards into an old oak tree that shattered into splinters under our combined weight. Emmett had been unable to stop laughing the whole way back to the house. Edward couldn't be mad at Emmett then, as I had done the tackling... and as I watched the rest of our family giggling in hysterics as we retold the story, I thought I even saw the glimmer of a grin on Edwards face. Not that he would admit it.  
  
As I approached the cottage the first thing to register in my mind was the feint aroma of flowers and scented candles. Jasmine... vanilla and... sniff sniff... sandalwood. I could even smell the wax burning. I couldn't help my grin. I should have known that Edward would think of the most delicious and irresistible distraction for me. I was suddenly eager for this distraction. I loved my little girl, but the idea of spending an uninterrupted week with her daddy, preferably naked in our cottage, did have a certain appeal.

I could hear the fire roaring in the living room and the soft strains of Debussy floating through from the iPod dock in our bedroom. I smiled in anticipation as I stepped quietly through the front door. I hadn't quite completed that step when I felt my husbands strong arms encircle me, his mouth instantly finding mine... his hands rubbing my flesh as if there was no material barrier between us as he lifted me easily against his chest... my legs automatically locking around his waist, aligning our centres perfectly... which only added to the delicious anticipation.  
  
Although we knew that we could spend all night slowly making love, we had developed a pattern with our coupling in the last few weeks since it had been possible. When we were able to have the alone time to make love... a hunger... actually more like a thirst seemed to take us over, and create a frenzied passion for each other that was impossible to slow down. In this passion we had managed, much to my horror and chagrin, and Emmett's amusement, to break a love seat, 2 beds, a bookcase, a door, and put a nasty crack in the foundation wall of our cottages' chimney. And what was more embarrassing was that most of those breakages were because of me.

I loved this. Being strong... stronger than Edward actually, was a very liberating experience. In my old fragile human body I wouldn't have lived through half a minute of this... but since my transformation we had no need to worry or hold back... not that Edward was actually trying to cause me pain... I knew that... he just didn't have to treat me like a fragile, easily breakable human anymore.  
  
The way Edward had me pinned to the cold stone wall of the cottage right now was seductive. His mouth to my throat, his fingers gripping my hips as he lifted me against the wall, pinning me with his body, and I knew that, once again, we weren't going to make it to the bedroom.

I felt him reach down between us, his beautiful artistic fingers playing my chords like one of his instruments. I felt his bulge straining against his pants, and I struggled to release it from its confines. He adjusted me in his arms, pulling back just enough to allow enough room between our bodies for our hands. While my hands worked on freeing him, his simply came to rest on the waistband of my jeans. I narrowed my eyes a little, questioningly, and he smirked... flashing my favourite crooked smile as he applied a little pressure. I heard a loud rip and suddenly felt a lot less of a barrier between us. Edward dropped the tatters of denim to the floor.  
I giggled softly. "You know, between you and me, Alice is going to have a full time job just keeping clothing on our backs."

He chuckled against my neck, the movement sending quivers down his whole body, making our aligned centres touch alluringly. I sighed, throwing my head back, cracking it on the wall. It didn't hurt me, but I thought I heard a brick crumble behind me.  
  
I pushed my hips forward, rubbing my moist centre up against his hardness, pausing when the tip of him pressed hard up against my clit. He hissed through his teeth. I smiled, then repeated the motion. He bucked against me, and I thought I felt the wall behind me give a little. I pulled my lip between my teeth, mesmerised by the motion of his silken fingers working their way up my torso, slowly unbuttoning my shirt with his progress north, caressing my velvet skin.

I lifted myself up again, positioning myself so that I could feel him nudging my entrance, and I lifted his chin with one finger so that I could gaze into his eyes as I took him inside my body. His eyes melted beneath my loving gaze as he slid easily into my wet core and we gasped in unison as he filled me completely, hitting the limit within me and making me shiver.

I felt the wall bow behind my back again, and as much as I did not want to actually crash through the wall of our cottage during our lovemaking, I honestly couldn't bring myself to stop, or even redirect him in my passion. For once my mind was on one thing... and one thing only. Edward.

He must have felt or heard the wall himself though, because before I knew what was happening he had renewed his grip on me and sped us through the cottage to our bedroom.

Still inside me, Edward slowed down when he reached the foot of our bed. Our third bed, in as many weeks. I had a feeling that this one wasn't going to last very long either. I had the brief thought that maybe we should just make love on the ground until I learned to control myself... but then that idea was gone, and once again my head was swimming with my love for my husband.

Roughly taking my lips, Edward turned and leaned back so that we landed on the bed with me on top of him, straddling his glorious body. I no longer thought of his body as cold and hard... well, except for the one piece of him that was embedded deep inside me, it did feel deliciously hard... but I still found him indescribably beautiful. That was not something that would ever go away. His pale marble chest glistened beneath my fingers as I steadied myself so that I could set a tantalising rhythm rocking against him.

Edward reached down between our connected bodies and found my clitoris with his painfully adept fingers, making me hiss as I felt the little bud of nerves tighten and pulsate against him. I threw my head back in my pleasure, and my bodied followed until I was supporting my weight with my hands on his knees... and as he sat up to take my left nipple in his mouth I felt my tight coil of tension release and explode around him, flooding my centre, leaving him soaking in my juices.  
  
The sound that emitted from him then could in no way be described as human... it was a deep guttural roar, something akin to the mountain lion which he so favoured. His grip on me tightened as he thrust again and again inside me, finally letting go with a groan and a shudder as he shot his seed deep into my womb. Pulling me with him, Edward quickly moved to lay back on our bed... which thankfully seemed to have survived this time... and pressed every available inch of my skin to his as we slowly calmed... still joined... our soft kisses and caresses expressing just as much love as our intense frantic coupling just had.

The bliss that was washing over me and of course the actions that had induced it were a wonderful distraction from the pain of Renesmee's absence, but I had known that it wouldn't last long. I knew Edward was thinking of her too... I could just tell. He loved our little girl so unequivocally, so unconditionally, that I knew it had to be just as painful for him to be parted from her as it was for me... but he was hiding his own pain, I was sure, for my sake. But I didn't want that. I wanted his honesty.

I gazed into his beautiful golden eyes with what I'm sure was a look of intense pain in my bright red ones.

"I miss her so much Edward"

He nodded in sympathy, stroking my cheek, hating to see me hurting like this. He spoke slowly...

"So do I, love. I can call Esme...? I'm sure she'd drive straight back here..."

Shaking my head in response I closed my eyes in shame, embarrassed that I could be so selfish as to deny Esme her greatest wish for the sake of a few days.

"No." I said simply. Edward already knew why.

Sighing, he withdrew from inside me and pulled me tight into his embrace, cradling me against him, and started humming my lullaby.

I wasn't sure how he always seemed to know what I needed, often better than I did... but I was sure right now that his soothingly beautiful voice was having more of an effect than a Jasper chill-pill would have. I was comfortable in his arms. I was loved. I could have happily laid here for the rest of the night.

Edward groaned; the humming stopped instantly. I looked up at him questioningly, but his only answer was to pull the sheet up, covering our naked bodies tightly before growling softly.

"Come in Alice."  
  
Edward's tiny, pixie like sister danced gracefully into our bedroom wearing a smile that could have made the sun obsolete and flopped gracefully down on the side of our bed... not at all put out or embarrassed to have caught us naked in bed together.

"How are you holding up Bella?" she asked me, her hand resting comfortingly on my leg through the sheet. I just frowned in response, deliberately showing her a sad face. She understood.

"Well, we have all come up with a perfect distraction for you. I've come to invite you two up to the house tonight."  
Suddenly Edward growled and snarled at his sister, shocking me more than her, I'm sure. I shot a very confused, bewildered look at him as he lifted the top half of his body into a defensive crouch over mine on the bed, still keeping us both under the sheet. Alice huffed.

"Just let me ask her, Edward... Let me explain?"

"NO Alice."

Alice pouted, not even slightly fazed by Edwards' intense reaction to whatever she'd been thinking. She put her hands on her hips, completing the picture.

"You are being very selfish Edward." She admonished him in a serious, almost pleading voice. "We all love her just as much as you do."

"I SAID NO, ALICE. LEAVE. NOW."

I could hear his voice shaking with anger... and something else. Shame? I couldn't imagine anything that Alice would be considering that would make Edward react like this. Obviously this had something to do with me... but surely she wouldn't want to hurt me... not that there were many ways to hurt me any more. Alice said she loved me... that they all did. I already knew that, but what did that have to do with this?

Quite deliberately Alice smiled at Edward over my head, and her thoughts coerced another hiss from my husbands' lips, then she quickly leaned over and kissed me, lightly, gently, full on my lips. She smiled, stroked my cheek lovingly with her dainty finger, then was gone.

Baffled, I looked to Edward for a translation. He looked murderous, but I could see more pain in his eyes than anger. He shook his head in response to my silent question.

"I'm so sorry, love. Alice sometimes..." He shook his head again, either unable or unwilling to finish that sentence.

I pushed him. I needed to know.  
  
"What was she asking? I don't understand what Alice would want to do to me that would make you so angry... she would never hurt me." I said this last as a statement... knowing Alice well enough to not even question it.

He gave me a tight smile... there was no humour in it, but it showed clearly that he agreed with my statement. I sat back, turning to face him fully, and waited.

"Of course she would never hurt you. She would never dream of it. But she presumes too much... " Again he struggled. Again I waited. He finally began to speak in a soft voice... his tone pleading me to be understanding, whilst also belying his own disapproval of the situation.

"In a family as close as ours we have to make a few concessions. There are no secrets. No privacy... and, you have to understand, we've all been together for a very, very long time, especially by human standards. You're so new to this life that I'm not sure you're yet able to understand the enormity of 'forever.' At least... not in the way that we understand it."

He sighed deeply, then took a large, though unnecessary, steadying breath before continuing.

"Alice and Jasper... Rose and Emmett... they are mated for life. They know that nothing will ever be strong enough to break the bonds they have formed." He shook his head. "I struggle to understand how they can do this, but I've seen it in their thoughts, it makes perfect sense to them... and no-ones feelings get hurt. I love them all dearly, but that love is very different from the way I love you. They all love each other in various ways... all of them emotionally binding, but it's a very strong physical need for them too. When they do this it's about expressing that love. It's just a very different kind of love than what they have for their mate."

Comprehension was pushing at the shadow of disbelief that had formed in my head. I thought I understood what Edward was saying, but I couldn't believe that it could be true.

"So. They. All. Swap?" I couldn't quite believe it.  
  
Edward nodded. I narrowed my eyes at him questioningly. "Have you ever...?"

His quick burst of laughter broke the tension in the room instantly... I couldn't help but smile at the innocent embarrassment on his face.

"No love. You know that I was never with anyone before you. Not that they didn't offer." Then his expression changed a little, became tentative, and he met my eyes carefully before he continued. "Alice and I used to kiss sometimes, we've always been very close." he dropped his eyes from mine, scared of my reaction to his admission, but then quickly clarified "but not since I met you, love. Jasper was fine with it."

I nodded, my mind reeling, but I accepted his word instantly. Then another thought occurred to me.

"Carlisle and Esme...?" I hesitated. If the answer was going to be a yes, I think I actually would have rather not known. I really thought of Edward's parents as his parents. Anything sexual with them wouldn't seem right, even though they weren't much older than their 'kids.'

With a serious look, Edward shook his head vehemently.

"No way. Carlisle and Esme take the role of being parents too seriously for that. Carlisle knows that it happens occasionally, but he tries to turn a blind eye. It's not that he disapproves, or even disagrees with them... he just thinks it's their business, and leaves it at that. They usually wait til he and Esme aren't around before they have their 'fun' little exploits together.

I couldn't help my small chuckle as Edward said those last words. He sounded like such an old prude when he spoke like that. It was times like these that I could appreciate that he should be an old man.

He reached over to me, cupping my chin in his hand as he tenderly kissed my lips, his other hand easily manoeuvring my body so that it rested against the length of his again, stroking my hip with his strong fingers. I sighed, happily falling into the kiss.

After a few moments, Edward pulled back again to meet my eyes, curiosity and mirth in his.

"So perhaps I was too hasty in sending Alice away. You haven't reacted as I thought you would." He laughed, low in his throat. "But then, I should be used to that by now. You always surprise me."  
  
I gave him a questioning glance, but said nothing... presently completely distracted by the perfection of his lips as he formed words. I traced my fingers over their smooth planes, fighting the sudden urge to moisten them with my own tongue.

I still hadn't gotten used to this 'vampires-are-very-easily-distracted' thing.

He clearly took my silence as an affirmative answer. His voice took on a husky growl.

"So should we pay a visit to the house this evening then, my love? Does the idea of making love with my brothers and sisters excite you?"

His words shocked me out of my reverie. OH. OOOOOHHHHH. THAT was what Alice had meant by 'we all love her too'... and saying that Edward was selfish. That was why Edward had gotten so protective of me. I wasn't in danger. He didn't want to share me. I could understand that... I didn't want to share him either.

But at the same time that I comprehended that thought, another part of my newly extended vampire brain was already working on the possibilities that this new information about my families 'sharing' habits had just presented me with. I'd always been very aware, sexually... and from my experiences with Edward I understood it to be a very physical form of expressing love... and I didn't see any rational reason why I should have a problem with that. I loved all these people. I planned to spend the rest of my limitless existence with them, so why shouldn't I show them how much I loved them?

I saw a brief flash in my mind of my naked body entwined with Alice's, her soft kisses and gentle fingers working on my willing flesh. Then in my mind Rosalie was there too, cradling my body from behind, her arms around me, caressing my breasts as her mouth traced patterns across my shoulders. I could feel 3 pairs of golden eyes watching us intently, one pair in particular never leaving my writhing, naked body.  
  
Then a new image came... and it disturbed me that I wasn't instantly disgusted by it. Emmett, his large frame taking up my entire minds eye as he slid his massive length into me from behind, his large strong hands cupping my breasts felt so amazingly erotic... so different from Edward. Then another image: Jasper, lying on the bed enjoying an endless kiss with Alice as I worked my mouth over his statuesque cock, his moans of pleasure leaking between her lips.

Then another new image... and I was suddenly subdued again. Edward... my beautiful Edward, his mouth roaming over Rosalie's perfect breasts, suckling her while his fingers brought her to a screaming orgasm.

No. I didn't want that.

I still hadn't answered Edwards' question though. I wasn't sure how to.


	2. Decisions

_**Edward POV** _

Carlisle and Esme may not be my parents by birth or blood... at least not in the traditional sense... but I loved them as such, even more than I could logically explain. They were the glue that held our family together... they supported us all and loved us unconditionally, no matter what trials, tests or torments we were enduring. Without them, the rest of us, my brothers and sisters and I... wouldn't be a 'family'.

Esme had always been the quintessential mother. She'd thrown herself to her death over the grief of losing her son... and a part of her had never gotten over that. Oh, I knew she loved me like a son. She was a wonderful mother to all of us... but I knew Esme would give anything to have a baby... and even after 100 years as an immortal, it was a pain that she was frequently reminded that she would forever have to endure.

Bella's pregnancy had been so hard on everyone in my family. It was horrible for all of us to watch our beloved Bella be torn apart from the inside by the same kind of monster we all knew we had inside of us... but I know how much harder it was on my mother and sisters than it even was for me. I was just watching the reason for my existence being slowly stolen from me... they were losing Bella to an unsighted being that they all had spent decades wishing they themselves were able to carry.

We'd all been prepared for the worst. As the weeks had quickly passed, and Bella had gotten more distended and sicker, weaker by the day... I had begun making my plans. I knew my Bella well... and even if it killed her, which is exactly what it was doing, my beloved wife would ensure that the last thing she did on this earth would be to safely deliver whatever creature it was that was destroying her.  
  
I would not outlive Bella by more than a few minutes. If her heart stopped beating before my venom had a chance to heal her, I would have instantly forfeited my life as well. If my spawn killed her, I would follow her as soon as physically possible. I would not even take the time to do away with the creature first... I couldn't, knowing that my beloved had died to protect it. Carlisle and I had agreed that he would take care of it, one way or another. Neither Carlisle nor I had had any idea, not in our wildest fantasies, that the creature was such a wonderfully unique, extraordinarily exceptional little girl.

When Renesmee had arrived we had all been astounded. All except Rosalie. It's like she had known all along. Throughout Bella's pregnancy my sister's malignant thoughts penetrated my mind like torture... imagining herself as the mother of this angelic child. Rosalie didn't really care if Bella died, as long as the baby was fine; her selfishness had convinced her that if this happened I wouldn't want anything to do with the child, and she could then have it to raise it... and she made no attempt whatsoever to hide these thoughts from me. NEVER have I hated Rosalie as much as I did in that month. Amazingly though, I think Bella knew that Rosalie felt that way, but she didn't care. Rosalie cared about the baby, and that was all that mattered to Bella. My amazing selfless Bella. She trusted that Rosalie, and of course Esme, would care for the baby once she was gone, and protect it with their lives.

I felt an odd, almost misplaced sense of gratitude to Rose now. I knew that without her stubbornness, rage and selfishness, I wouldn't now have a daughter... and for that reason alone, I had a new found respect for my oldest sister. When she held Renesmee, or fed her, or even looked at her, I felt my blonde sisters' heart swell with love that I had never before known her to possess... or for that matter, even be capable of feeling. Which I supposed was the difference between Rose's and Esme's emotion for Renesmee. I had always known Esme to be capable of such love, so it didn't come as such a shock. With Esme it just felt more... natural.

I'd heard the yearning in my mothers' heart from the first time I watched her nurse Renesmee in her arms. It was an ache so hollow that it hurt me to hear it in her mind. Oh, how she longed for this. Cooing quietly to my daughter, I saw an image flash through Esme's head.  
Twilight on a Boardwalk... Esme in an old fashioned dress, adorned with petticoats and lace, Carlisle at her arm as they pushed an elegant wrought iron baby carriage slowly along the waterfront. Smiles... soft laughter... and the soft happy cooing of a young baby. The epitome of a perfect, happy family.

I had heard Esme's small sob as the dream disappeared and she was jolted back to reality by the tiny angel in her arms. This baby... my baby... was the closest thing to that image that my mother was ever going to get. Could I deny her this? Would Bella? I played with some ideas in silence for several days before the perfect opportunity arose for us to give my mother something that would mean more to her than ten private islands... then all I'd had to do was convince Bella.  
  
At first she was shocked at my suggestion. Confusion and anger clouded her face and even without the ability to read her mind, I could tell that she was hurt that I would want to give away our baby... even if only for a few days. But when I calmly explained just what it would mean to my mother she immediately softened... seeing the truth in my words and understanding why I wanted to do this for Esme.

I'd left Bella at the house with Rose after Carlisle and Esmes' departure with our Renesmee... I had made sure that Alice saw the next four days of my daughter's future as safe, which of course she assured me she'd already checked... but when I asked her about what else she saw for the next few days she caught me off guard with her huge smile, instantly throwing up her defences to keep me out of her mind. I trusted my sister unequivocally... I knew she wouldn't be doing that to hide something dangerous from me... but I couldn't help but wonder what she was so determined to keep hidden. I guessed that I wouldn't have to wonder about it for long. Alice seemed excited, so I wasn't too worried.

Back at the cottage I quickly set about making the atmosphere romantic, knowing that it would excite and delight my beautiful bride... and besides, I was desperate to do something to take my mind off missing my beloved daughter. I scattered a few of her favourite scents throughout the small cottage, selected some gentle music as background noise, then lit a small fire in the hearth, just for effect. It gave off a homey feel. I tested the resistance of the fireplaces cracked chimney gingerly with my fingertips, feeling it buckle softly beneath them. I grinned a little in spite of myself, knowing that I would need to reinforce it sooner rather than later. One more little nudge from Bella and I in the heat of our passion would have us crashing into the flames... which wasn't a very safe place for either of us, mortal or not.

It wasn't long until I heard my beloved coming home... walking at a human pace through the forest. I knew she was sad. I would just have to try my best to keep her as busy and as distracted as possible over the next few days so she wouldn't have time to miss our baby.

Bella hadn't completed her first step through the door when I pounced on her, lifting her into my arms and crushing her perfect lips between mine. She responded instantly, bringing her legs up, wrapping them around my body. Her denim clad thighs rubbed deliciously against my hips, and I could feel the double stitched seams of the tight fabric forming a hard ridge that only increased my excitement more as she moved her crotch against mine. I pushed her back against the wall, my mouth exploring and tasting her delicious neck, a sudden frenzy building within me, stronger than my need for blood right now was my need to make her orgasm; to feel her flooding while I was inside her.  
  
I reached down between our bodies, my fingers seemingly drawn to the apex of her thighs, itching to be inside her... but the tight thick material kept me from my prize. Bella was obviously feeling the same way, as her small hand encircled me through my pants while her other hand fought with my zipper. I found her clit through the denim and pressed the thick seam against her, rubbing it from side to side, flicking across her. I heard her gasp. I didn't want to prolong this... not this time. I just needed to be inside her. Moving my hands to the waistband of her jeans, I pulled my head back a little, showing her my cheeky smirk before I applied just the tiniest bit of pressure to her jeans. I heard the mighty rrriiiiipppp of the denim as it fell apart beneath my fingers. I dropped it carelessly to the ground. I now had full access to her creamy thighs without that pesky material getting in the way.

She laughed as she realised she was suddenly naked from the waist down... well, except for her thin panties. Her laughter made her soft folds move against me, making me groan. I pushed back, mimicking her movement, poking against her folds with my hard shaft, which my beloved Bella quickly removed from the confines of my trousers. I was already very hard, and once freed, my member sprung up, rubbing against her moist centre.  
  
She threw her head back and I heard the bricks crumble behind her. I grinned against her neck. This poor cottage wouldn't last another month at this rate. I wondered briefly if I should make a bet with Emmett about how many houses Bella and I could smash, but I knew that he would want to turn it into a competition, only to give him and Rosalie an excuse to do more damage, and I really shouldn't encourage them.

God she looked beautiful like this. So breathtakingly beautiful... and she was mine. I saw her take her bottom lip between her teeth, steeling herself. I knew what this meant... she wanted me inside her. Even in only three short weeks of getting to intimately know each others bodies, I'd managed to learn most her little nuances and the meaning of her body language when we made love. I slowly made my way up her body with my lips and fingers, undoing her buttons as I went, kissing her alabaster skin, tracing patterns across her chest with my tongue.

Bella pushed her hips forward, rubbing herself up the length of my shaft, dramatically pausing when she reached the tip to rub in against her tender clitoris. I couldn't hold back the hiss that escaped me. I wanted to growl. There was something desperately animalistic about our lovemaking this time... maybe because we both knew we were using it as a distraction. It didn't make it any less delicious though. Bella repeated the motion, sliding up the length of me again... teasing me. I felt her finger under my chin, guiding my eyes to hers as she swirled my tip in her sweet juices before taking me fully inside her in one motion.  
  
We exhaled in unison, just the joining of our bodies having calmed us both immeasurably. I sighed as I sank against her, taking comfort from her as readily as I offered it in return. Bella's sighs mixed with mine as I claimed her lips, thrusting fully inside her until I hit the mouth of her cervix, making her shudder. I was vaguely aware of the brick wall bouncing behind her like a trampoline matt, not that I really cared at this point if we did smash the house, but it would disrupt our lovemaking, and I didn't want that.

Lifting her easily I relocated us into the bedroom... knowing that it was easier to replace a bed than a wall. At the foot of the bed I turned, leaning backwards so that she would land on top of me when we fell onto the soft mattress, still deeply embedded inside her. I could stay here forever.

After we'd both had our moments of pleasure we lay peacefully in each others arms, and I could sense the exact moment when Bella's thoughts flickered back to our daughter. She turned her beautiful eyes, still soulful, though painfully red, to mine... then spoke with her heart.

"I miss her so much Edward"

I nodded gently, understanding, stroking her cheek.

"So do I, love. I can call Esme...? I'm sure she'd drive straight back here..."

She shook her head quickly in response, closing her eyes.

"No." She said simply. I already knew why. Bella didn't want to deny Esme this pleasure... even though it was killing her.

I held my love close to my chest, humming softly to her, trying to soothe her pain. It was even worse knowing that I was the reason for it. It was going to be a long four days without Renesmee.

I frowned at the sudden appearance of my sisters' voice in my head. She was standing outside our front door, waiting for permission to come in. She wanted to ask us something, but I couldn't quite decipher what that was... she was blocking me. That was never a good sign.

I stopped humming and quickly tucked the sheet around Bella's naked body... not that I had any delusions about hiding anything from my sister, but she didn't need to see the physical proof.  
  
"Come in Alice" I said, both in response to my wife's questioning gaze and my sisters unspoken thought. The tiny, dark haired sprite flitted into our house and within a matter of seconds was seated comfortably on our bed, a wide grin on her face, her hand patting Bella's thigh through the sheet, trying to offer my wife some comfort. I heard several things race through her head, one of which was 'it smells like sex in here', but I didn't have time to think of an appropriate response to that before she started talking to Bella.

"How are you holding up Bella?" The sweet concern in her musical voice was touching... and I didn't dispute that she cared for Bella, or myself... but I had the distinct impression that the question was just a lead in for whatever she had in mind. I soon found out that I wasn't mistaken.

Bella's response had been a slow, sad smile, her eyes speaking volumes more than she wanted to admit to me... I could see her pain echoed in my sisters' mind, which once again made me question if I had done the right thing here.

I heard Alice's silent request in my mind. "Don't lose your temper Edward, okay? Just hear me out" then aloud she said: "Well, we have all come up with a perfect distraction for you. I've come to invite you two up to the house tonight."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, the image of Alice and Rosalie in bed, naked, making love with my Bella filled my head, unwanted, unfiltered and completely impossible. No way would I let that happen. A deep animalistic growl tore through me, starting from my gut... and before I was even fully aware I had taken a defensive crouch over my wife's prone body. My mouth was bitter with the sudden rush of venom, my teeth bared. How dare she even think such a thing?

Bella shrank back, scared of my sudden unexplainable rage. My arm tightened around her, holding her closer to my body as I continued to snarl at my sister.

Alice didn't even pretend to be surprised at my reaction. She even had the nerve to roll her eyes at me. "Geez, Edward, could you overreact a little more?'  
  
I'd long since known of the sexual games my siblings liked to play as a group. It had started off with just Alice and Rosalie... at Emmett's' suggestion, of course. Jasper and Emmett had been allowed to sit and watch the girls together... something that had been high on Emmett's fantasy list for a very long time... but since it involved both of their wives it was only fair that Jasper be allowed to watch too... and of course Jasper hadn't objected for very long. The girls were both keen from the get-go... and so the games had begun. After the slight awkwardness of the first time, they had settled into comfortable habits with each other... to the point where no-one was ever off-limits... as long as their partners knew the what's, where's and when's. They only had one major rule to govern this playtime: No Secrets.

And now, Alice wanted Bella and I to join in. Actually no, it wasn't just Alice. She might be the spokesperson, but I could now see in her mind that they had all discussed it.

Alice huffed loudly, pouting.

"Just let me ask her, Edward... Let me explain?"

"NO Alice."

"I've already seen it happening Edward. She wants to do this. Will you deny her something she wants?"

I just shook my head. No, that couldn't be right. Bella wouldn't want to be with anyone but me... would she?

Alice put her hands on her tiny hips, cocking her head slightly to the side, admonishing me.

"You are being very selfish Edward." She admonished me in a serious, almost pleading voice. "We all love her just as much as you do."

"I SAID NO, ALICE. LEAVE. NOW."

Alice smiled slightly, letting another of her visions play through her mind for my benefit. I could have happily torn her head off just to stop the vision of Jasper slowly, tenderly making love to Bella... Bella's moans loud and pleasured... Jasper's scarred silken body sliding against my wife's softness... his mouth on her left breast, sucking the hard, tight nipple so deeply into his mouth he looked about to swallow it.

I went momentarily blind with rage.

"I'm sorry that this hurts you Edward, but you need to understand this. We love her, and we want to express that love just as much as you do. We won't do anything that either of you aren't ready for."

I tried to calm myself, drawing deep breaths into my cold body, taking in my Bella's scent as if it were a relaxing balm.  
  
Alice decided not to push her luck. She could see that Bella and I needed to talk.

Leaning over us again, Alice softly took Bella's lips in a gentle, loving kiss... her fingertip stroking my beloved's cheek affectionately.

"If you could lighten up a bit, you would actually really enjoy this Edward. I promise."  
With a wink, and a smile, she was gone.

I exhaled slowly, then turned to face my very confused wife, shaking my head to try and clear it of the last of the rage before I could speak to her. If this really was something that she wanted, I would try not to taint it for her.

"I'm so sorry, love. Alice sometimes..." sometimes what? I thought angrily to myself... sometimes rides Emmett while her husband watches... sometimes makes Rosalie orgasm just by using her tongue?? What was I meant to say?

"What was she asking?" Bella pressed me, needing an answer. "I don't understand what Alice would want to do to me that would make you so angry... she would never hurt me."

I smiled tightly in agreement. No, Alice would never hurt her. Just me. I know it wasn't intentional, and that my favourite sister would have spared me pain if it was possible, but it was true nonetheless.

"Of course she would never hurt you. She would never dream of it. But she presumes too much..." She presumes that she has just as much right to my wife as I do, even though we've only been married two months. They've all been together a century. They've had time to get over the insatiable need for their mate... the need that Bella and I were only just starting to get acquainted with.

Still... I may as well tell her now, and let her make her own decision. If this was truly something that Bella wanted to do... or would feel comfortable doing, then I would consider it.  
  
I took her hands in mine, facing her fully... but I couldn't actually bring myself to look into her eyes as I spoke. Yes, this subject embarrassed me. I was old fashioned; I had never tried to deny it. I stared down at our entwined fingers as I told her of the way Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice expressed their love for each other. I told her that it wasn't a secret, exactly... Carlisle and Esme knew, but of course they had never joined in... Carlisle truly considered himself a parent... at least to me, Rosalie and Emmett. He had made us, he really was our sire. He wouldn't do anything to taint that.

Bella took it well... actually, a lot better than I did the first time I had heard it in their thoughts... which again made me think that maybe she would be open to this. After all, Bella had never hidden her desire or pleasure from me... I'd known all along that she was a very sexual being... never promiscuous, but open to suggestion, sure. Would she want this? I leaned in to claim her lips, smiling internally as she so eagerly accepted the kiss. Okay, if I was going to offer this to her, now was the time. I swallowed nervously.

"So perhaps I was too hasty in sending Alice away. You haven't reacted as I thought you would." I laughed softly, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. "But then, I should be used to that by now. You always surprise me."

Bella didn't respond. Internally I was screaming for an answer, but she just sat there quietly, a far away smile on her lips. I almost growled with my next words.

"So should we pay a visit to the house this evening then, my love? Does the idea of making love with my brothers and sisters excite you?"

Bella's eyes went wide as the realisation hit her. I almost laughed. She fumbled for words for a few moments... and I would have given anything to be able to see inside her head at what she was thinking.

She looked up at me... her eyes a little wide in fright... and I could tell she was trying to see what I thought of all this. "They want us to go... up there... to join in?" She asked hesitantly. I simply nodded.

Bella buried her face in my chest, hugging me, pushing me back onto the bed so she could snuggle up into my chest like she used to back when she was so fragile and breakable. My arms instantly locked around her, holding her close, stroking her bare back. God I wish I knew what she was thinking.

"Do you want to?" Her voice was so quiet, hesitant, but I couldn't answer that without knowing what she wanted.

"Do you?"

She smiled, swatting playfully at my chest. "I asked you first."

I shook my head. "Nuh huh, you've already seen my reaction with Alice... now I want to know what you think of all this."  
  
Bella looked ready to keep arguing, but I think her curiosity got the better of her.

"I don't know." She replied honestly. "I do love them all, very much. I'd never even thought about this. I'm still reeling."

I knew exactly how she felt. I stroked her arm with a forefinger, thrilling at the touch of her. "I'm only ever happy when you are happy, my love. If you want this, then we can do it. I don't mind."

My own words surprised me a little. Wow, that almost sounded like I was trying to convince Bella to go along with this. The tone in my voice sounded like it was something that I was keen to experiment with. I stopped myself, and thought back over the first vision I had seen in Alice's head, of Bella naked, entwined with Alice. Mentally I had removed Rose from the picture. If Bella was going to be with another woman, I didn't think it was completely necessary for her first time to be a lesbian ménage trios. Just Bella with Alice I could handle. She wasn't a stranger. She was a woman that I loved intensely... and she and Bella clearly loved each other. Given what we were, and that we could all potentially be together as a family for the rest of eternity, was this just the natural progression of things?

I met her eyes, feeling the hint of a smile appearing behind my gold ones as I smiled into hers, burning red. I spoke quietly. "I could handle seeing you with Alice... she's loved you for as long as I have."

I watched Bella carefully as she nodded. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, something I had rarely seen her do since she was human. This immediately gave me the impression that I'd said something wrong.

"What is it, my love? If you don't want to do this at all then we won't. Honestly, I don't want to share you with any of them... but if you want to..."

"I don't want to share you either..."

I smiled happily, kissing her nose. "Then we won't."

Bella nodded, then turned and sunk back against me, pulling my arms around her to be her big spoon. I held her tightly, stroking her skin, and after a little while I picked up the tune of her lullaby again... soothing her. I could tell her mind was still racing over all these new facts about our family... to be honest, mine was too.

After a long silence... so long that if I hadn't known it was impossible I would have thought she'd drifted off to sleep, Bella moved slightly in my arms. Just from this simple action, I knew she had come to a decision.

"Edward?"

I dropped my head to kiss her pale neck. "Yes my love?"

"I think I would enjoy being with Alice... I love Alice... and I've always been just a little curious about girls. But only if you would be there with us Edward... the three of us together. I don't want to do any of this if you won't be participating too."

I nodded silently, considering her suggestion. Of all the pairings she could have come up with, I had to commend my Bella for offering me the most enticing one first. Of course I loved Alice... the connection between us was undeniable, and it always had been. Even Jasper understood it. If anything was ever going to tempt me into this, a threesome with Bella and Alice was it.

I rolled Bella over, needing to see her eyes. They were curious, tentative... and excited. I could see it quite clearly. My decision was made for me. Anything that made my beloved Bella happy was already a done deal.  
  
I smiled... A real, genuine smile, not just one for her benefit. I leaned forward, kissing her deeply, our tongues intertwining, our hands caressing.

"That sounds delightful." I leapt up from the bed, stark naked, and offered my hand to help her up. The vixen laughed at my firm member standing up and out from my body, but she took my hand without a word and let me lead her into the bathroom to get ready for our visit to the house. I wasn't nervous anymore. I wasn't repulsed. I was eager for this. For years Emmett had teased me for being a frigid prude... maybe that was yet another thing that my Bella had changed about me. I guess we were about to find out.


	3. Let The Games Begin

** Let The Games Begin **

**  
Alice POV**  
The house was too quiet. It was an uncomfortable silence... like something was missing. I think we had all gotten so used to hearing the trilling of the soft hummingbird heartbeat in this house over the past few weeks that the house now felt strange without it. Without her. We all missed our little Renesmee dearly, but right now, with Edward and Bella currently rather distracted in their cottage, none of us were feeling it more than Rosalie.

  
I could see her under her car, and from her mood, I didn't need a vision to see her staying there for a good part of the evening. She hadn't even asked Emmett to go help her; to keep her company... she was actually using a manual jack to prop the car up instead of asking him to hold it for her like he usually did. It was so unlike her to seek solitude, her insecurities and vanity demanded an almost constant stream of attention.

  
I could hear Emmett laying on the couch watching a football match with the sound on low. In the other room I could hear Jazz's fingers flying over the keys as he used the computer. He'd been interested of late in an online Fantasy Role Playing Game, something that Emmett took great pleasure in teasing him about. He told Jasper that he must be the only mythical creature in existence that liked to pretend that he was a different type of mythical creature. Emmett had kept on and on at him a few days ago, shuffling around the living room with his finger pointed up on top of his head, mocking Jasper in a sing song voice. "I'm a unicorn, Jasper. Can I play too?" Jazz had finally gotten so frustrated with him that he'd tackled Emmett around the waist and pushed him out the second floor window. Emmett had done nothing but laugh hysterically as he sprung back in between the panes of shattered glass, but the whole fight had upset Esme, so they had both quickly promised her they would fix the window, and Esme had asked Emmett not to torment Jasper anymore. Emmett had promised not to... well, not about the game anyway... of course he wouldn't deny Esme anything... but... Esme wasn't here right now, and as far as Emmett was concerned, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

  
I sighed loudly as I flounced into the room and Emmett raised his head, amused by my melodramatic flare. I made my way over to the couch and flopped down on top of him, hugging myself into his vast chest. Emmett chuckled softly, making his whole deep chest rumble beneath me, and I felt his arms come up to hug me, his fingers scratching gently on my scalp, through my hair. I loved when he did this... and he knew it.  
  


"Are you sad too, little bit?"

  
I huffed, nodding against his chest. "Yep. Nessie's gone and I've got no-one to play with."

  
His chest rumbled under me again, but this time the movement inspired an idea in my mind. I grinned cheekily up at Emmetts face, testing him for his reaction as I slid my fingers into the gap in his shirt and popped his top two buttons, spreading the shirt open so I could place soft, teasing kisses on his pecs. Emmett sighed in pleasure... but it hadn't registered as a sexual advance to him yet. To him, this was just me being affectionate... not beginning foreplay.

  
"What's your boy pretending to be today Ali?"

  
I lifted my head, my eyes unfocussed as I was looking into the moves Jazz was about to make on some website called 'Everquest'...

  
"Dragon Slayer" I whispered, grinning. Not that I wanted my fabulous husband ridiculed for his newest pastime, but I couldn't resist helping Emmett out a little bit. With the baby gone, we needed a little fun in this house... and who better to provide that than Emmett?

  
I felt my body go rigid against Emmett's and my mind got suddenly cloudy with the onset of a vision. He recognised it immediately for what it was and sat me up, concern shadowing his face as he leant over me.

  
"What is it Ali? What did you see? ... Alice?"

  
My eyes snapped back into focus and I beamed up at him, only then noticing that Jasper had joined us too, obviously in response to Emmett's concerned words. I smiled, glancing back and forth between them, needing a second to realise the enormity of what I had seen before I could manage to put it into words. I clapped my hands together excitedly, bouncing a little on the couch.

  
"Oooh, this is going to be fun."

  
"What?" Emmett asked, growing frustrated.

  
"I saw Bella... with me and Rose. Tonight, here in the house."

  
Jaspers jaw almost hit the floor... Emmett grinned, looking ready to break into a touchdown dance. "Yes!"  
  


I grinned back at him. Of course I'd known that Emmett would be on board with this... Jasper wouldn't object to it either, and I knew Rose would be eager for it, no matter what her current mood. For all her vanity and pride, Rosalie was an amazingly selfless lover, so skilled... so eager to please... the biggest obstacle to all of this was going to be my hopelessly infatuated brother. Edward just wanted her all to himself.

  
"Will we all get to play?" Emmett asked hopefully... looking remarkably like a sulking child as he anticipated my negative response. I held up a finger for him to wait while I looked back into my vision.

  
I was a little shocked to see that the image had changed... now I saw Jasper slowly, sweetly making love to Bella in our bed, her soft moans echoing my husbands name through my mind.

  
I grinned back at Emmett. "Jazz does... Sorry Emm."

  
"Damnit!" Emmett cursed loudly.

  
I met my husband's eyes and he raised an eyebrow questioningly. I answered his unspoken question.

  
"Just you and Bella, my love. In our room."

  
He didn't need to ask me if I was okay with this... he already knew that I was. I knew Jaspers mind almost as well as I knew my own, but of all of us, I feared that Jasper would find the most resistance to actually getting his needs met tonight. It would depend mostly on Edward. Since her transformation, Jazz had literally gravitated toward Bella... and I could now say he loved her as much as Edward and I did. I could see it in him, how happy her emotional climate made him now that she was content, finally part of our family. I longed to watch him as he gently and passionately made love to her in a way that expressed that love. I didn't mind at all... I knew he was mine, forever, unequivocally... and that didn't stop him from seeing and understanding the specialness of another person, and wanting to express the love he felt for her too. My hope was that they would allow me to join in, but I hadn't seen that happening in my vision.

  
I left the boys to fill Rose in on the details, and sprinted to the cottage to find Bella and Edward. I'd seen how this conversation was going to go already. Edward would dramatically overreact, I'd admonish him for being a selfish naïve fool, he would growl and threaten me. Then after I'd left, he would tell Bella all about his disapproval of our promiscuity within our family. Bella would mull it all over in her mind, then eventually come to the conclusion that I had predicted... in fact... they would be arriving at the house in exactly 47 minutes. I quickened my pace; I had a lot to do in that time.

  
Emmett was still out in the garage with Rose when I returned, so I entered the house to find my husband. I could hear him moving around in our bedroom. I smiled sympathetically. Poor Jazz. He was nervous. I stood quietly in the doorway, watching him quickly change the linens on our bed. He had chosen my favourite sheets, black silk... the same ones I had seen on the bed in my vision.

  
I hadn't made a sound, but he must have sensed me, and turned quickly, scooping me into his arms. I hadn't seen him this nervous in years. With his extra abilities, controlling his own emotions wasn't usually something Jasper had a problem with... that was usually reserved for his urges surrounding his thirst.

  
"It'll be fine love." I soothed him. "Calm yourself down. I'm counting on you to keep the two of them calm; they're going to be nervous enough about this already. Do you remember how we were that first time?"

  
Jasper eyes narrowed, but he exhaled deeply. Of course he remembered. He'd monitored the tension in that room so closely that first time. I think he and Emmett were more nervous that Rose and I were... we were both already naturally affectionate and emotional, it just felt right to us. The boys were ridiculously turned on by watching us... and Emmett, as Jasper had told me later, had been terrified that one of us would back out at the last minute and leave him unsatisfied. He'd dreamed of watching Rose with another woman for years.

  
"Besides, I get to have her first. They've decided they want a threesome with me... after that, Bella will be feeling more adventurous." I winked at him. "I'll try not to please her too thoroughly though... I'll save some of that for you."

  
Jasper pulled me in closer to him, tucking my body into his.

"Hmmm... should I be jealous that you get to have both of them first?" he teased. It had long been a topic of conversation during our swap sessions that we wanted Edward to join us, but before Bella, sweet little virgin Edward hadn't been open to even the idea of it. I'd made no secret of the fact that I longed to have Edward for a bed partner - Of everyone in this family, Edward was the one I had the strongest connection to; apart from my Jasper, of course. I was pretty close with Carlisle too, and I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about being with him, but somehow I sensed that I would never get that chance.

  
I laughed high and light. "Oh honey... you can have Edward first if you really want to." I teased.

Jazz scowled at me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him softly, lingering to run my tongue over his lower lip the way he loved it. 

"You are my soul Jasper, and that is never going to change."

He nodded, and I felt a gentle wave of calm and contentment wash over both of us. I sighed, fighting the urge to push him back onto the fresh linens and have my way with him... but my anticipation for Edward and Bella was too great.

  
I'd just finished changing the sheets on the bed in Edward's old room when a motion out the window caught my eye. It was Bella and Edward, jumping the river hand in hand. I beamed, running lightly into our room to fetch Jazz, and practically dragged him down the stairs to the entry hall, flinging the door open in time to admit Bella and Edward. They were laughing at something.

  
"What's so funny?"

  
I swear Edward looked like he could have blushed in that moment. "Let's suffice to say I think we should keep away from the garage for a while."

  
Jasper laughed aloud, and I couldn't resist seeking my head for a vision of Rose and Emmett's activities. When I saw Rose naked and spread eagled on the hood of her BMW with Emmett's dark head between her thighs I couldn't contain the bubble of laughter that burst out of my mouth. Rosalie was normally so careful about her car; I was surprised she would allow this. There'd be a few dents to straighten out in the morning. Edward saw my thought and nodded, grinning.

  
"So Jazz, I suppose Alice has already told you what decision we came to?"

Edward asked my husband. Jazz nodded with a smile. Edward sighed, pulling Bella closer to his side.

"Just go easy, okay? This 'swinging' thing is very new to us."

  
"I can help out there, if I feel you need it” Jasper offered smoothly, his hand still closed around mine. I gave it a little squeeze of thanks. Edward would really enjoy this, if he could just relax enough to give it a chance. Jazz's abilities would certainly help. Jasper continued. 

"And Bells? I cannot wait to finally taste you."

  
Bella smiled and Edward's jaw tightened a little, in shock at Jaspers boldness more than anything else... then he turned to glare at me.

  
"You know Al, you're a real killjoy at times? There's just no such thing as an element of surprise with you around. You take the spontaneity out of everything."

  
I laughed aloud at Edwards words. Yes, I knew that. I'm sorry Edward, but I'm very glad you both decided to come. Pun intended. I smirked as he rolled his eyes at my crude joke, then I stepped quickly into Edwards greeting embrace, swinging my arms up happily around his neck, hugging him close. I could tell he was still a little miffed at me, but with what I had planned, it wouldn't last long. Edward and I understood each other. I released my hold on Edward and turned to Bella. She easily accepted my hug, and as I held her gently in my arms I was again hit with the intense feeling of love I had for this beautiful girl.

  
"I'm very happy Bella... I've wanted this for a very long time." Her gentle eyes smiled at me and her head bowed a little toward mine, for the first time ever initiating a kiss with me. WOW. Why hadn't I seen that coming? Her taste was so sweet, her lips like a whisper as they pressed softly against mine... I didn't want to push her, but I was in a greedy mood. I wanted more of her mouth than just her lips. I opened my mouth beneath hers and pressed the tip of my tongue against her closed lips, begging entrance, which Bella immediately granted. Her tongue found mine and they danced, mating together, the taste of the sweet innocence of her tongue was stirring up feelings low in my belly.

  
When we finally broke the kiss Bella sighed sweetly in contentment, and I couldn't bring myself to release her from my arms. I dropped my mouth to her neck, kissing down the hollow of her throat and across her collarbone, easily sliding the material of the singlet top that she wore off her shoulder, my kisses quickly growing more intense. Bella had thrown her head back, giving me better access to her delicious throat, but her hands had started exploring my body... edging up under the hem of my loose hemp shirt, softly caressing my skin.

  
I'm not sure how much further we would have gone standing there in the entrance if Edward hadn't deliberately coughed, reminding us that we weren't alone. I expected to see anger, or jealousy in his eyes, but there was none. My thoughts as I'd kissed his wife must have shown Edward how beloved Bella was to me too, and my passion for her was simply undeniable. Are you sure you're okay with this? I needed clarification now... the last thing I wanted to do was stop, but I wouldn't hurt him either. He nodded, almost imperceptibly in answer to my unspoken question. I internally cheered. Thankyou Edward. I didn't wait for a response from him, I just took my beloved girls hand and raced her to my bedroom.

  
Bella was clearly just as into this as I was; our hair was still billowing around our faces from the speed of our relocation when she again claimed my lips hungrily, her hands wasting no time in caressing the shirt from my body. I shivered at her touch, a little shocked but in no way complaining, and matched her action... quickly slipping the singlet top over her head, leaving her before me in a white lace bra and tailored pants. Bella's eyes raked over my body, my bright red balconette bra doing it's best to create cleavage between my small breasts... but their size didn't seem to be bothering Bella.

  
I felt a sudden quickening within me when I realised Bella and I were no longer alone... Edward's fingers slid seductively up my thighs, lifting my skirt with them as he traced my hips, holding me steady to him as he rubbed against me, his erection firmly wedged against my ass, as his head dropped to rub his cheek against mine... I knew that his eyes hadn't left Bella's the whole time... he needed to judge her reaction for himself, just to be sure. I watched her too... watched as she quickly kissed her husband over my shoulder, then crouched down to take my right nipple between her sharp teeth, teasing it through the red lace. Edward and I hissed in unison.

  
Edward's hands snaked around my middle, caressing my midriff with his long fingers before cupping my breasts in his palms, holding them, and me, still for Bella to feast on. She happily obliged, quickly freeing me from the cups of my bra. Her tongue as it laved over my diamond hard nipples was ecstasy, and I threw my head back against Edwards shoulder for support as I enjoyed her welcome attention. I turned my head and quickly found Edwards lips in a passionate kiss... oh it had been so long since I'd kissed him. I was vaguely aware that Bella's mouth had stopped moving against my breast; clearly she was watching me kiss Edward. I kept my hands on her, holding her to me and I wasn't even aware that Edward must have reached around her and undone her bra until I felt Bella's own bare breasts deliciously mashed against my own and I released Edwards mouth to once again claim Bella's.

  
Regaining a little control, I pushed Bella backwards until she came to the edge of the bed, but I had to get her out of those tight pants before I got her on the bed. They would only get in the way of my plans. Although it was a shame to damage them as they looked so good on her, I didn't have the patience right now to carefully undo any buttons, so I simply tore them quickly from her body. Bella laughed... then reciprocated... ripping my skirt easily and dropping it on the floor on top of the scraps of material that had been the Lisa Ho pants I'd ordered for her new wardrobe... it was a shame, this had been the first time I'd seen her wear them... the Australian designer would probably cry if she could see them now. Oh well, I'd get Bella another pair.

  
Bella crawled backwards onto the bed, wearing nothing but a white lace g-string and a mischievous smirk, her eyes clearly begging me to join her. I wouldn't deny my girl anything. Licking my lips in anticipation, I crawled slowly across the bed to join her... making sure to give Edward a nice view of my ass as I went. I was aware that we weren't including him, but I knew my brother well, if he had a problem with any of this, he would make his objections known. For now, he seemed content to watch.

  
I slid my body slowly against hers as I moved... caressing her beautiful pale skin as I went. Kissing and stroking my way up her leg, I deliberately slowed when I got to her tender inner thigh. I could smell the sweet aroma of her arousal... it was as delicious to me as her blood had been to Edward.

  
My desire overwhelmed me, and I could no longer wait another second to taste her. With no other warning than my fingers firmly gripping her thighs, I dived headfirst into Bella's core, licking, sucking at lapping at her velvety folds in a very vampiric frenzy. Bella's scream of pleasure echoed through the house, her pelvis automatically tilting up into my mouth, her back arched off the bed.

  
For several minutes she lay as such, just enjoying my mouth on her, occasionally bucking her hips to give me a fresh grip on her sweet wet sex. I slowly pushed two fingers inside her, just to compliment the movements of my mouth against her... I didn't want to rush her at all, but I could feel her gradually building up to her climax. Grabbing my ankles, she easily shifted my position so that I was above her on all fours on the bed. She pushed my panties to one side and gently explored me, while I devoured her. Every now and then she would make my heart sing when she cried out my name... and in turn I would respond by nibbling her clit, or adding another finger to my ministrations within her. I was truly in heaven... I could make love to Bella all night if her husband would allow it, but I could see I had a time limit ticking down in my head... I could see he wasn't going to allow this to go on too much longer, his patience and tolerance was already wearing thin.

  
Apparently my beloved Jasper had seen, or rather felt that too, because I immediately felt a very familiar sense of calm and tranquillity spread through the room... and the ticking clock in my head disappeared along with Edward's anxiety. I'd have to do something special for Jazz to thank him for this... he was handier than a Swiss knife.

  
Bella bucked again, and this time I felt a shot of her sweet juices shoot into my mouth... Oh God, she was coming. I wanted it ALL. Her body jolted and shivered and stiffened as she threw her head back against the pillow and screamed with the powerful release of her Orgasm. I held her gorgeous ass firmly as I drank deep, her body shattering and twitching as I drained her dry... GOD I would take this even over human blood. I was intoxicated by her, but I still couldn't get enough.

My own centre was aching so hard that I almost flinched when I felt a long thin finger slide up the centre of my wet panties, pausing to circle and pinch my clitoris through the red lace. I moaned in desire... not just at the touch, but at the realisation that I was about to get something that I had yearned for 30 something years.

  
I pulled back a little, pushing my heated centre into his hand. He leaned down to kiss me, aggressively but still soft, and groaned as he tasted his wife on my tongue.

"Finish with Bella, Al, then you are mine."

  
There was something so possessive, so primal about his words that made me even wetter.  
Bella recovered quickly and took charge, deliciously mimicking my previous actions on her oh-so-willing flesh. She nibbled and sucked at me while her fingers worked their magic... three of them inside me, I quickly lost the ability to think clearly as she brought me closer and closer to my release. Every now and then, when I remembered myself, I would renew my attention to her honey-sweet core, lapping at her, or fingering her almost mindlessly.

  
"Jasper" Edward called quietly. I wasn't coherent enough, or self conscious enough to care that he was inviting my husband to watch me 69 his wife - not that I would have minded anyway. I felt the exact second when Jasper appeared in the doorway... the lust in the room increased tenfold just from what he felt at watching Bella and I together. A growl, low and deep in my throat escaped me as I felt more of Bella's intoxicating fluid flow into my mouth and I dipped my tongue deep inside her, trying to collect all of it, swirling my tongue inside her. She bucked against me and thrust yet another finger inside me... fist fucking me now as she sucked relentlessly on my clitoris. GOD... I was going to come so hard.

  
I felt the exquisite convulsions tremble through my body, all stirred up from that one pleasure point at the apex of my thighs. Bella may have been inexperienced with other women, I didn't doubt that at all, but the girl must have gotten plenty of practice on herself during the two years of celibacy with Edward... coz WOW, this girl knew what she was doing.

  
As I slowly floated back down from the ceiling I became aware that there were now four bodies on the bed... but for the life of me I couldn't even figure out which of them was my own, let alone anyone elses. Strong arms encircled me, and I ran a hand up the forearm of one of them... instantly informed by his familiar scars that it was my husband. Jaspers mouth caressed my neck, but all I could do in response was make soft cooing noises. I could make out the forms of Edward and Bella lying next to us, entwined in each others arms, kissing passionately.

  
I reached out for her body, gently attempting to coax her back into my own arms. She turned instantly, not parting from Edward, but allowing her brilliant smile to answer my unspoken question. Yes, she was okay. She was more than just 'okay'. I smiled.

  
"I love you Bella."

  
She leaned forward to kiss me again, softly and sweetly.

"I love you too Alice."


	4. Emo Boy

**Emo Boy**

_**Jasper POV**_  
Since her transformation, I had found myself drawn to Bella because of her happiness, and the general stability of her emotional climate. Over the two years that I'd known her, she'd always been content in her love for Edward, but her ecstasy since becoming one of us... her pure emotional bliss... it was intoxicating for me. She had honestly become my favourite person to spend time with, and I found myself completely drawn to her.

When Alice told me of her vision, I panicked. Not about the intimacy, or the effect it might have on my relationship with my wife... I knew that part of it was fine... but I was immediately worried about doing anything that could upset this new found balance, and the comfortable kinship that I had developed with Bella. The lingering memory of her human scent still remained, and the chance to have Bella... to finally relieve myself of the pent up sexual frustration I had felt for this girl for the past two years was a dream come true. Sure, I knew that frustration had been coming at me vicariously through Edward, but that didn't make my wanting for her any less, or my love for my new sister any less pure. My feelings for Rosalie were very similar, but I was more used to her. I knew that whenever I had the urge to shove Rose up against a wall and drive myself into her, most of that time I was just channeling Emmett. I smiled at the thought. I was actually having those urges towards Rose right now... no prizes for guessing what they were up to in the garage.

Alice bounced into the room to collect me, and I could feel from her excitement and anticipation that Bella and Edward had arrived. They were both laughing as they walked through the door, and I could sense a little embarrassment in the undertones of it. At Edward's words I laughed. Rosie and Emmett clearly didn't need my help, their lust was already pretty heightened... but I'd give it about a half hour or so until I would need to calm Rosie down, once she'd come down from her high and realized what she'd done to her car.  
  
Bella was just... excited. Her love for my Alice stirred something akin to jealousy in me, but I pushed it away. Jealousy wasn't important right now, and I knew it was entirely unproductive... I just hoped Edward wasn't so blinded by his love for his wife that he would allow his jealousy to get in the way tonight. I knew he would need my help, but I also knew he would be aware of any time I helped him, which effectively removed some of the potency of my abilities on him. He heard me think that, and nodded in agreement.

I spoke aloud only for Bella's benefit, telling them both that I could help them with their first-time anxieties.

Alice squeezed my hand gently in thanks. I sent out a very small, hopefully imperceptible wave of calm, mixed with a hint of lust, toward the newlyweds standing across from us... not that I wanted to coerce them into anything with my abilities, but obviously since they were here, their decision had been made already... I just wanted to help them relax. It seemed to work.

Bella looked delicious. I had always thought her beautiful, even as a human, but since her transformation she truly had taken on mesmerizing qualities in her features... a fact which was only enhanced by the beauty she drew from within. I couldn't help but test the waters, to see how responsive she would be to my advances. I winked at her.

"And Bells... I cannot wait to finally taste you."

I felt Edwards jealousy at that... but Bella's excitement was stronger.

The pleasure and lust rolled off Alice and Bella, seeping into every corner of this massive house, and from two floors below I felt every twitch, every touch and every kiss that passed between them. I couldn't deny my own pleasure at Alice being with another girl... yeah, so the lesbian thing turned me on, I was a guy after all. Their not so innocent greeting kiss in the foyer had nearly done me in... and as much as he might want to deny it, I knew Edward was having almost as hard a time keeping himself in check as I was.

I was rock hard already, and hearing Bella's scream of pleasure just added to it. I had a picture in my mind of my wife taking her cunny in her mouth, and it was almost too much for me. I rubbed my hard length through my pants; my other hand gripping tightly to the arm rest. Bella's bliss at the hands, and mouth, of my tiny wife was exponential, I could feel its effect on everyone in this house... but for one it was painful in its intensity. Edward's jealousy was almost palpable... and I could feel Alice's awareness of it.

Bella's bliss was building, but she felt like she wasn't contributing enough, and wanted to return the favour. I felt the sharp smack of Alice's pleasure, Bella's tongue and fingers must have found her core. God, were they mutually mouthing each other? Oh how I wish I could see this.  
  
My ability to control emotions came to me as easily as breathing... well, easier actually, since breathing was now residual of my humanity and no longer necessary.

I sent a calming wave to the top floor, feeling it flood the room in search of Edward's mind, and felt him relax immediately... knowing he would be instantly aware of my interference, and I waited for either gratitude or anger from him in response. I got gratitude... times two. My beloved, although blissfully preoccupied, was instantly aware of my intervention. I could tell she was grateful. Her gratitude suddenly doubled as Bella moaned, and I could only assume that the lithe brunette's sweet release had flooded Alice's waiting mouth. Even Edward was having a hard time containing his excitement as he watched his wife's mind blowing orgasm. I quickly stood as the armchair beneath me gave way under the tension in my body, and fell in pieces to the floor. Without thinking, I kicked one of the pieces of wood across the room, only realizing what I had done when I saw the large chunk of ragged timber embedded in the wall.

Crap. Now I had another two things to fix before Esme returned. But honestly, right now I didn't care.

I felt Edward's lust increase even more, and I could hear him crossing the room, but I was unsure of his intentions until I felt Alice's pleasure skyrocket, and I wondered what Edward was doing to her. I moaned, closing my hand tighter around my erection. It was throbbing.

I heard his words to my wife. 'Finish with Bella, Al, then you're mine.'

An unbidden growl tore from my throat at my brother's words. No. Alice was mine, and always would be.

I knew Edward would have heard my silent wish to witness this act, and now that he was calm again he didn't waste much time in calling me to join them. I was sure he had heard my thoughts in response to his words to Alice, and this was probably just his way to abate me, but I wasn't going to argue. I flew up the stairs. I knew the rules... I was just watching, for now anyway, but most of the time, watching was my favourite part anyway. I could feel everyone's pleasure as well as I would have being in the middle of the action.  
  
I was dumbfounded to see what was so beautifully laid out before me. I glanced quickly at Edward, who seemed just as incoherent as we watched Alice shatter, her petite body going rigid, her back arching as she pressed herself more fully to Bella's mouth as she came with a mind blowing intensity that shook all of us. She started to tremble as Bella slowly withdrew her fingers from within her, then my girl blissfully collapsed on the bed. Bella winked at me, and offered out her dripping fingers. I didn't need any more of an invitation than that. In a blink I was on the bed, cradling my wife's spasming body as I sucked her sweet juices from Bella's outstretched fingers. I'd tasted my Alice literally thousands of times, but somehow she was a little sweeter when licked from Bella's honey scented fingers. I lowered my head to caress her neck with my lips, and the gentle moans that escaped her only added to my pleasure... as I'm sure she could feel, poking against her plump, bare cheeks.

When rational thought returned to her, Alice leaned in to kiss me sweetly, but I could see that her mind was still on our new partners. Bella turned in Edward's arms, a satisfied smile dancing on her lips.

Alice yearned to keep going with Bella... and I knew that if not for my presence, she could easily have kept making love with both of them, the way she'd seen in her vision... but I just couldn't bring myself to leave them to it. I wanted to be a part of this too.

Her mind shifted solely to Edward. I nodded, knowing how much she had wanted Edward for so many years. My girl was happy; I didn't want to get in the way of that. She rolled away from me, deliberately rubbing her body against Bella's naked form as she pulled the brunette from her husband, straddling him shamelessly.  
  
'I believe you made me a promise brother?'

"Do me a favor Al? Don't call me 'brother' for the rest of the night, ok?" Edward cringed as he spoke, but readily accepted Alice's sweet trail of kisses that ran up his neck to his ear. My Alice just laughed at his words, happy at the easiness of our relationships. Edward was still a little hesitant, despite his promise to Alice, and sought reassurance in the eyes of his wife before he would even touch the gorgeous naked pixie in his lap.

"Bella?"

She hesitated only briefly before nodding her consent... but I could feel the anxiety, and more than a twinge of jealousy coming from her too.

Oh, to hell with the rules. I wanted to enjoy Bella, but I wanted to watch my Alice get what she had desired for so long too... and maybe a twinge of the sadist in me wanted to punish myself with the vision of my beloved wife being brought to orgasm by my brother.

I sent Edward a quick deliberate thought, although I'm sure he had already picked up on what I was thinking.

_You and Al should stay here, with me and Bella. I want to watch._

Edward growled in agreement, more than happy to stay and keep an eye on his wife. He trusted me to use my powers to help him control his jealousy. I just hoped I would be as successful in controlling my own. I'd never actually watched Alice make love with Emmett; just as Emmett had never witnessed me with Rosie... it was kind of an unspoken rule that we only ever watched the girls together. Emmett and I had never even been tempted to touch each other, although the girls had tried to convince us on several occasions, but neither of us were interested in being with another man, especially when our two gorgeous wives were so happy to accommodate us.

The decision made, I sent out a strong lustful urge throughout the room, and I felt its effect immediately. I think Alice felt the exact moment that my decision changed her vision of Bella and I together alone. All the inhibitions in the room fell away as Bella met my eyes, and any thoughts of Edward with Alice no longer bothered her. She moved quickly across the large bed into my waiting arms, and accepted my tender kiss with a sigh.

Edward hadn't even noticed, or if he had, it hadn't triggered an emotion in him. He was lying on his back on the bed, my gorgeous naked wife in his lap; his knees raised a little, helping support her ass, keeping her pressed against his erection while he pushed her slightly closer towards his mouth to devour her lips. I could feel Alice's intense pleasure. This was something she had coveted for a very, very long time.

Bella's body was taller than my Alice's, longer, slim but not quite as petite; her breasts fuller... and it was these that I now focused on, rolling the tantalizing diamond hard nipples between my fingertips, enjoying the weight of her plump breasts in my hand. Our lips tasted, tangled and teased, nipping at each others... sucking... and I couldn't help but draw in a sharp breath as she laved her tongue across my cheek and took my earlobe between her cool lips, sucking it deep into her mouth.

I reciprocated the action on her nipple, making her cry aloud... and I was aware that we briefly had Edward's attention... but another quick little injection of calm into the air soon had him returning his attention to Alice.  
  
Edward was still on his back, but Alice was now kissing her way lovingly down his ribcage, his fingers firmly fondling her spiky hair... and from the action her fingers were making on his trousers, I could easily guess her intended destination. It never ceased to amaze me that my tiny Alice could fit so much cock in her mouth. She liked to brag that she could even deep throat Emmett... and while I would never doubt her word, I had to wonder where she put it all. Emmett's erection was almost as thick as her thigh.

Realizing she no longer had my full attention, Bella grabbed me and flipped us over so she was underneath me, parting her legs wide to allow me to lie comfortably between them, and her agile fingers made quick work of my shirt buttons from my collar to my waist, then unbuttoned my chinos while she was in the vicinity. I flashed her a charming smile as she brought her legs up, latching her toes through the belt loops of my pants and sliding them down my legs; stripping me in a matter of seconds.

I heard Alice giggle. "Bella, that was smooth. Nice."

My beloved elfin angel met my eye and winked at me, smiling, before returning her attention to Edward's trousers... unzipping them with her teeth. Edward hissed as Alice's tiny pink tongue traced lightly down the length of him, all the way to his testes, which she took gently into her mouth.

Whoa, I was instantly lightheaded with rage, but I could feel how happy Alice was, so I didn't let myself act on it. I pushed out another wave of calm and bliss, inhaling deeply as I did it to take it back in to my own body. It helped.

Now completely naked, I tried to focus strictly on pleasing the beautiful girl who had so deliciously spread herself beneath me. She moaned again as my mouth found her nipple, and I trailed my hand gently down her beautiful alabaster skin to the already soaking apex of her thighs. Her lips were already a little swollen, from the attention of Alice's mouth, no doubt, and she pushed her mound against me as I stroked the velvety flaps with my fingers.

"God Bells, you're so wet." Even to me, my voice sounded rough and husky with desire. I brought my hand back up to my mouth, eager to taste her... and soon found myself sucking every last drop of her off my fingers, before returning to plunge my hand back inside her to collect some more. She bucked as my fingers dipped inside her, thrusting herself onto them.

"Please Jasper?"

I removed my fingers very slowly from within her, deliberately sucking them one by one as she watched... growing more aroused by the second. Her eyes and her desire told me what she wanted, but I knew I would get off on hearing her say the words.

"Please what, baby?"

A tiny flash of trepidation shot through her mind as she thought of saying these words to me in front of Edward, but she overcame it quicker than I would have expected.  
  
"Fuck me Jasper." She practically growled.

I glanced at Edward briefly, knowing we had his attention. His eyes were black with desire, he seemed incapable of speech in that moment as Alice worked her magic with her mouth... but he met my eyes and nodded, then reached out a hand to link his fingers through Bella's... in the exact second that I pushed myself deep into her tantalizing wetness. I could feel her internal muscles quivering around me as I slid easily all the way in to her, finding a smooth rhythm with my hips, which she eagerly matched, meeting my every stroke. Our lips met again, but this time it was sweeter, not as urgent... and certainly not as hesitant. God, she was perfect. Just like I had imagined.

The atmosphere in the room was electric. All four of us were panting heavily... not because we needed the oxygen; our desire was just too strong to bother fighting the reflex of drawing it in. A thick, almost tangible wave of lust hung heavily over the bed... but I knew that I alone hadn't put it there. It was from all four of us, and we were all feeling it as much as each other. The jealousy in the room had totally dissipated... to be replaced with nothing but pure pleasure and contentment.

I heard Edward and Alice hiss in unison as their bodies joined and I smiled to myself, knowing the reason for Edward's shock. My Alice had been a virgin when she had been turned, and while her hymen was no longer intact, her unchanging body was so incredibly tight that even after all these years, I had the exact same reaction as Edward just did every time she took me inside her tiny body. She was exquisite.

Bella's lips left a wet trail across my heavily scarred chest, and I could feel her outlining my scars with her tongue. She'd spread her legs wide beneath me, opening herself up to me fully, but gripping me tightly with her thighs, her ankles digging into my ass to keep up my rhythm as her fingernails gripped tightly to the back of my shoulders... hanging on to me like a limpet as I advanced and retreated within her.

I slowed my movements within and against her a little and willed her to relax, wanting to draw this out as long as possible, not just rush mindlessly towards our climaxes. I would have to ask Alice if and when this would ever be likely to happen again... as soon as she wasn't so ... preoccupied.

Watching Alice and Edward make love was like poetry... smooth and flowing. She was predicting his moves, and he was hearing her thoughts, and the effect was amazing to watch. Alice arched her breast into his cupped palm moments before he'd even moved his hand, and when Alice lowered her lips to his he met her half way, but he had his eyes closed, so he can't have seen her coming. They were both so quiet... I could only assume they were both moaning inside their heads, because the motions of their bodies against each other, it would have been impossible for them to be remaining completely quiet, given the strength of the emotions I could feel coming off them both.

I rolled Bella and I so that she was sitting astride me... she steadied herself with her hands on my chest, her leg touching the length of Alice's beside her. Both girls turned and embraced, sighing with their pleasure, and I watched in awe as Bella tenderly claimed Alice's lips, brushing them gently, rimming the lower one with her tongue. I felt my manhood twitch within her at the sight.

Bella smiled down at me, clenching her muscles around me to return the sensation. I growled.  
  
"You wanna play huh?"

Bella winked at me, grinning, still gently rocking her hips back and forth to keep me moving inside her.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her down as hard onto me as I could, then thrust up into her, seeking the tight little hole that signified the start of her womb. I found it easily, then flicked my tip over it, teasing her cervix, feeling her shiver in response. I flicked it again and again, up and down, side to side; concentrating so hard on what I was doing that I wasn't even immediately aware that I was making her scream. I growled again, pulling her beautiful body down to mine so I could feel her skin sliding against me, and as I took one of her taut nipples into my mouth I felt her flooding release, her muscles contorting as she ground herself against me, milking her orgasm for all she could. I couldn't hold back any longer and almost immediately allowed my seed to flow into her willing body.

Alice and Edward had stilled, watching us intently with nothing but pure desire on their faces.

Alice laughed softly, reaching across to touch my face. "Are you finished love?"  
  
I nodded, smiling back at her. "Temporarily."

Oh, we were all FAR from finished.  
  



	5. Bliss

**Bliss**

_**Edward POV**_  
Sometimes I still think I don't deserve to be with someone as special as Bella. Her ability to love; to see good in everything and everyone, despite their flaws or dangerous tendencies, used to be considered a curse to my old fashioned jealous mind... but now I realise that it's just part of what makes her who she is. If she feels secure enough in the love that we have for each other to want to sexually explore her relationships with other people, then really, what kind of person would I be to deny her?

  
I can't deny that watching her kiss Alice awoke the monster within me, but not in a way that I was expecting. Sure, it was hard to watch Bella kiss anyone else... she was MINE... but knowing that it was Alice... my sweet, lovely, favourite sister... who I knew loved Bella with her whole soul, just like I did... somehow, it was strangely erotic. I didn't feel threatened. In fact, when Alice traced her fingers down Bella's throat and cupped her breast, I felt my cock twitch in excited anticipation of the treat I was about to receive. My two favourite girls, pleasuring each other... what's not to like?

  
I had never in my wildest dreams imagined that watching my wife being felt up by anyone else could be so erotic... but here we were... Alice in Bella's arms, kissing and caressing each other so softly, gently moaning... their breasts smooshed together. It was all I could do to contain my arousal, and keep from pushing Bella up against the nearest wall and slamming into her tight, always willing body.

  
I cleared my throat loudly, only realising after I'd done it that they would think I was trying to interrupt them... which wasn't the case at all. I was actually trying to clear a rather uncomfortable blockage from my windpipe. Not that I needed oxygen, but the act of drawing it in was so natural in my attempts to fake my humanity, that I was beginning to feel lightheaded without it. Or maybe it was just a natural reaction to watching two gorgeous girls making out... because from Jasper's thoughts and ragged breathing, it was easy to tell that I wasn't the only one affected by this.

  
Alice's thoughts were almost incoherent in her pleasure... which I was a little surprised to find only increased my own delight in watching them; glad that my Bella could make Alice this happy too. I caught a few choice words in Alice's head; beautiful, so soft, before I heard a clear question float out at me. 

" _Are you sure you're okay with this?"_  
  


All I could do was nod my approval. The power of speech had temporarily escaped me.

  
I heard her reply, her voice thrilled as it echoed through my mind, " _Thankyou Edward_ "... before she grasped Bella's hand and they whipped upstairs together, but not before my Bella had blown me a kiss over her shoulder. I didn't need to read my wife's mind to know that she was looking forward to this. I also didn't intend to miss a second of watching it.

  
I started to make my way across the room to the stairs to join them when Jasper's thoughts gave me pause.

  
"You're not joining us?"

  
Jasper frowned. 'Apparently this is just for the three of you. I'll be down here, listening, in case any of you need my help'.

  
I nodded my agreement, but I had no intentions of allowing Jasper to miss out on this. I knew only too well how close he and Bella had grown recently, and if we were going to do this, there was no point doing it half heartedly. I wanted to watch the girls pleasuring each other before I got involved... and while I knew it wasn't my place to invite Jasper to witness that, I wasn't selfish enough to keep all the pleasure from him.

  
"Stay close Jazz... I'll call you in as soon as I can."

  
I saw that he nodded once before I flew up the stairs.

  
I had always loved Alice. From the first day she appeared in our house, and effectively had me evicted from my own bedroom, I had shared a special bond with her. I knew she was Jasper's... and she loved him irrevocably, but I also knew that I held a small part of her heart that Jasper would never know. I could read her mind, and hear all her unspoken thoughts, fears and dreams... and I knew without a doubt how much she loved me in return. If she hadn't already found her soul mate in Jasper before she found us, I'm quite sure Alice and I could have been much more to each other than siblings... even if it were only to while away the years until we found our true mates. Jasper's gift allowed him to feel the love we had for each other... and to his credit he understood it, and had never really objected... not even when that love led Alice and I to kiss. They both understood how lonely I was for all those years, and how hard it was for me to live with three very happy, sexually charged couples, and Alice had soon figured out that her kisses soothed me as nothing else ever had. Until I met Bella.

Having lived with Alice for several decades, I had of course seen her in various stages of undress throughout the years... not to mention the occasional unsolicited image of her spread naked beneath Jasper in his thoughts... but seeing her now, in a bright red bra and short skirt, enjoying Bella's soft kisses and gentle caresses made me want her in a way I had never before known. I was suddenly aware of how very hard I had grown.

  
The girls had wasted no time in ridding each other of their shirts, and I quickly closed the distance between us, tracing my fingertips up Alice's smooth thighs, lifting her skirt a little... just enough to glimpse the matching red thong she wore beneath it, before I bent my knees and pressed myself firmly up against her backside... pushing the length of my erection to nestle between her firm cheeks. My eyes met Bella's over Alice's shoulder, and for a long moment I was overwhelmed by the sense that I was betraying her, cheating on her, disrespecting her by ever agreeing to this... then she smiled at me, slowly, deliberately dragging her fingers across Alice's breast... showing me how much she wanted this. My doubts vanished.

  
I lowered my head, gently rubbing my cheek against Alice's. Her thoughts raced... bubbled with excitement and desire, and in her head I saw myself kissing Bella over her shoulder, sandwiching her petite body between us... so that's exactly what I did. Alice moaned... but I'm not sure if it was aloud or just in our heads.

  
Bella pulled away from my lips, a playful smirk crossing her perfect features as she lowered her head... never losing her contact with my eyes, rubbing her chin lightly down Alice's collarbone... and she winked at me as she took a pert, red lace covered nipple between her teeth. In perfect unison Alice and I hissed in pleasure. Alice thought she was going to explode. I liked the idea of that. I wanted to help.

  
Tracing my fingers down Alice's ribcage, then down her sides as I bypassed her breasts to caress her flat stomach... waiting until I had Bella's attention again before I deliberately cupped her breasts in both my hands... holding her body firmly against mine so that Bella was totally at will to have her way with her. Bella quickly obliged, gently freeing Alice's small breasts from the cups of her bra, pinching the nipples lightly... teasing them, before she lowered her head and laved her pink tongue across the plump flesh and tight nipple of my sister's right breast.

  
_Oh God yes._

  
Alice's head fell back against my shoulder... her thoughts jumbled and incoherent as she just allowed herself the joy of being feasted upon by my lovely bride. Her hand slid to my thigh, squeezing gently to get me to direct my attention to her thoughts.

  
_Oh Edward. This is bliss. Thank you..._

  
I was so lost in the moment that I quite unintentionally sought for her mouth, and claimed her lips gently in a sigh of passion. Her kiss was like a long forgotten childhood game; fun, sweet and lovely, and made me yearn with a forgotten nostalgia... but it certainly didn't have the same calming effect on me that it used to. No, this kiss served a different purpose. I felt nothing now but a need to bring her pleasure... not a jealousy of something that I could never have. My unexplored possibilities with Alice had long since ceased to bother me... now that I had found my own soul mate.

  
Bella's mouth stopped moving against Alice's breast... I felt her eyes on me before I heard it in Alice's head. I blindly reached for my bride, pulling her close, not wanting for her to feel even a moment of jealousy or doubt... and skilfully reached around her, unclasping her simple white bra with one hand, pulling it free of her glorious body as I trailed my hand back around her body to caress her newly freed firm mounds. She purred beneath my fingers, and I pulled her close again so that her nipples would make direct contact with Alice's. The sight of it nearly made me blind with desire. I growled deep in my chest as Alice pulled from my own kiss to reclaim Bella's.

  
This was too much. I needed to distance myself; just let myself enjoy watching them for a minute, or my part would be over and done with in a matter of seconds. I took a couple of steps back, spread my feet to the width of my shoulders... crossed my arms tightly over my chest in my best attempt at a 'controlled' pose... and authorized myself to do nothing but watch. It wasn't easy.

  
I watched in awe as Alice pushed Bella gently backwards until her legs hit the bed. My sister's thoughts were conflicted and regretful as she tore the new pants easily from Bella's body. I stifled my laugh... only Alice would be worried about clothes right now. Bella grinned when she realised what Alice had done, and quickly reciprocated, tearing Alice's miniskirt from her hips and dropping the scraps of material casually into a pile on the floor.

  
The desirous glint in Bella's eye as she crawled backward onto the bed stirred something inside me. I knew that look well. That was the look that had been haunting me for the past two years... and it was for me only. That she could now use it on Alice... that she could feel the same level of desire for Alice that she felt for me... well, it hurt. I gritted my teeth, my thoughts toxic and malignant with jealousy as I watched Alice slowly moving up Bella's legs, licking and tasting and stroking... then I nearly choked with rage when I heard Alice's urgent inner voice, and watched her lunge, unable to hold herself back any longer from tasting my brides fragrant core. Bella screamed. It took all of my restraint to hold myself back.

  
I watched as Bella bucked and writhed beneath Alice's mouth, the jealousy eating at my restraint at a fairly steady pace. I couldn't control myself for too much longer... and Alice knew it.

  
Obviously, so did Jasper... because no sooner had I set myself an actual time limit for how much longer I would forcibly stand back and watch before intervening, I felt a thick gust of calm seep into me, suffocating my mind and forcing me to do it's bidding. I exhaled. I spoke the words 'Thankyou Jasper' at the same moment that I heard Alice think them. She quickly returned her attention to Bella as my bride's sweet release flooded her mouth. The scent of her, combined with the intensity of the pleasure in Alice's head had me at the edge of the bed before I was consciously aware that I had moved.

  
Alice was so intent on suckling from Bella that she hadn't realised that I was right behind her. I leant down to kiss Bella's forehead... silently showing her that I was still okay with this... but the tantalising aroma of Alice's arousal... so different from what I was used to... was so close, I couldn't resist. I gently traced a finger right down her centre, delighting in the sumptuous shiver that shook her as the action caught her off guard... a rare occurrence for Alice. She pushed her mound back into my hand with a sigh.

  
Leaning down, I captured her lips in another sweet kiss... though this was nothing like I had ever tasted before... they were Alice's lips, but they tasted so strongly of Bella that I felt my cock pulse with excitement, and deliberately dragged my tongue over Alice's lower lip.

  
"Finish with Bella, Al, then you are mine."

  
"I can't wait."  
  


I grinned.

  
Bella recovered quickly and turned her attentions fully to bringing Alice the same pleasure she herself had just experienced, I heard an angry, jealous thought, accompanied by a loud crash, float up from two floors below. Jasper hadn't appreciated my choice of words. I hadn't meant it that way... and I know that he knew that... but in the heat of the moment, thought unwarranted, it was completely understandable. I knew exactly how to make it up to him.

  
"Jasper?"

  
He accepted my invitation immediately, and within moments was in the doorway. Lust flooded the room, affecting everyone instantly. Bella bucked again, squirting a little more of her pleasure into Alice's eager mouth... and thrusting yet another finger inside a very ecstatic Alice, who's thoughts were almost singing _"God, I'm gonna come so hard."_

  
Alice visibly trembled as she exploded, her bliss intoxicating as she rode wave after wave of her climax. Jasper had joined the girls on the bed, his arms wrapped around Alice as he drew Bella's dripping fingers between his lips and sucked his wife's juices from her, relishing the sweet taste of their combined scents.

  
The energy in the room was electric. Alice actually thought she was floating... Jasper was very much feeling all of the lust and desire in the room, and I could hear his internal struggle of whether or not he should be alone with Bella, or whether the four of us should stay here, in their bed. I was happy with that second option. As much as I loved Jasper as a brother, he was still the most volatile member of my family, and although I'd never tell him outright, I was quite happy to keep an eye on him and my beloved wife... just in case he lost control. Though she's no longer breakable, she's still my Bella, and my protective instincts for her will always run a little too strong. I'll admit to that, but it won't ever change.

  
_I want you Edward... I'm ready. I don't want to wait any longer._

  
I glanced over at Alice and nodded, though I was suddenly very reluctant to let go of Bella. I could hear Jasper's intentions loud and clear... and although I had already agreed to this, in that moment I felt that I could easily and happily remove his head to abolish the pictures he was painting in my mind of him and Bella... similar to the vision I had seen play through Alice's head only a few short hours ago. Wow, had it only been a few hours? This week was going to feel like an eternity.

  
With a saucy grin, Alice slid herself deliberately across Bella's body, caressing her gently as she forcibly removed her from my embrace... then slid comfortably into my lap, her pale feminine curves unashamedly pressed against me in ways that I had dreamed about for decades.

  
Alice pressed her moistness against me, aligning our centres perfectly as she straddled my hips. I hissed in response. I had seen this image in her head more times than I cared to remember, but I never dreamed it would feel like this. I roughly grabbed her lithe body, so much smaller than Bella's perfectly petite form... and met her lips with a growl.

Alice purred, grinding her sweet sex against me as we roughly, erotically fucked with our mouths... mimicking the actions our bodies were making in the vision Alice was replaying at that moment. I'd never realised how many dreams Alice had had of her and I together. We would have to talk about this further... but not now. Right now was about wish fulfilment... for both of us.

  
I raised my knees, pushing her firm ass forward with my thighs... trying and spectacularly failing to contain my own excitement as she played a few of her more erotic visions through her head for my benefit. I knew what she was doing... and I was grateful. Not only was I feeling more and more aroused, and yearning for Alice in the most unbrotherly way imaginable... but I was completely unconcerned with what Jasper was doing with my Bella just inches away from where I was laying.

  
Alice's mouth trailed sweet, cool kisses down my neck, across my collarbone and paused when she reached my right nipple... where she drew it carefully, tenderly into her mouth... laved her tongue over it... then bit it. I bucked beneath her, feeling a ripple of excitement shoot straight through my body, and I seemed to instinctively know what her next move would be long before I plucked the image out of her head of her drawing my whole cock deep into her mouth. It was almost enough to undo my tightly wound control.

  
She slid down my body, kissing and nibbling her way down to the waistband of my trousers before undoing my zipper with her teeth, and quickly freeing me into her small hands. I sucked in a breath as I felt her moist tongue trace a trail down the underside of my cock; right the way down to my sac, and my eyes rolled back in my head as she circled my balls with her tongue, one at a time... then drew them both tenderly into her mouth. I arched my back as I unconsciously dug eight finger sized holes into the mattress.

  
My bride's gentle moaning broke through my intoxication, and I turned my head in time to see Jasper's lips sucking Bella's nipple into a tight peak, drawing it out and away from her body, stretching it gently as his fingers traced down her abdomen to nestle into the wetness of her centre, dipping all his fingertips within her in one motion, making her buck.

  
Her voice was strangled as she begged my brother. I could hear the wanting, need, yearning in her tone.

  
"Please Jasper."  
  


A low growl started in my throat as I heard his delight at the taste of her, his intense pleasure at licking her nectar off his fingers. He drew it out... tasting each finger separately, enjoying her pleading, getting off on hearing her beg. He knew what she wanted... but took pleasure in hearing her say it. He asked her to say the words, but was then surprised that she was willing to say them in front of me.

  
She growled them out, her voice husky with lust. "Fuck me, Jasper"

  
The desire in her words was tangible. In that moment I forgot to be jealous, I just wanted her to have whatever her heart desired... and if that was physical intimacy with Jasper, then so be it. I own her heart. Really, what do I have to be jealous of?

  
I met Jasper's eyes and nodded, reaching out with my left hand to entwine my fingers through Bella's as she spread her legs beneath him and invited him inside her. She squeezed my hand as he sank inside her, whether in thanks or in pleasure I was not sure. I took it as both.

  
I hadn't even realised that Alice had moved until I felt her legs straddle my hips again... I must have been too taken with watching Bella and Jasper to even notice that her exquisite sucking had ceased. I gently coerced one of her small breasts into my mouth, drawing it between my lips while pinching the other breast's nipple with my fingertips, rolling it until it was diamond hard before I swapped my mouth's attention, repeating the action with my fingers on the breast my mouth had just vacated. She sighed, gently rubbing her wetness against my erection the whole time... and then as I paused and pulled back to meet her eyes she leaned back, instinctively knowing exactly how to angle herself so that she could take me fully within her warm sheath.

  
Alice was like a tight vice around me... surrounding me with so much pressure that I felt sure that I must be hurting her... but I could see nothing in her head but pleasure. Jasper's thoughts informed me of what I had always wondered... sweet Alice had been a virgin in life... and had died as such... only to be reborn, a monster inside her chaste, untouched body. Once broken, her hymen couldn't repair itself, but her virginal muscle walls retained their ageless force, and would for the rest of eternity.

  
I could feel Alice stretching around me... and I groaned with her as she encompassed me completely, taking my entire length within the excruciating intensity of her tightness. Once I was fully nestled inside her, Alice began a gentle rocking motion with her hips and I sighed as I easily fell into the loving rhythm of it. There was no rush here... no urgency. She and I had waited an eternity for this moment, we were both intent on making it last as long as possible. For all we knew this could be our one and only chance... and I was peacefully determined to draw it out.

  
Closing my eyes and shutting out all but Alice's thoughts, I felt her yearning for my hands on her body, and was pleasantly surprised to find her back arched, pushing her breast into my cupped palm before I had even touched her. She whimpered at my touch... but I don't think she actually made a sound... the noise was in her head, for me alone. I pushed up with my hips, thrusting within her, needing to be even further inside her, though that almost seemed impossible given how tiny she was... but if it hurt her in any way she didn't show it... not even in her thoughts.

  
Slowly she leaned down, yearning for a gentle lingering kiss, which I met her with halfway, then linked my arms around her ribcage and pulled her down to the bed with me, loving the feeling of her naked flesh against me, her slight weight fully resting on top of me as our tongues gently entwined and caressed.

  
I felt the movement of the bed beside us and Alice sat up, taking a moment to come to my senses and suddenly remembering that Alice and I were not the only two beings in the universe as I opened my eyes to see Bella and Alice embracing as they both continued to rock against their lovers, Jasper and I now both laying side by side on the black silk sheets.

  
Jasper's sudden growl took me by surprise a little, before I realised it was in response to Bella's internal muscles clenching around him. I could sympathise. I knew how distracting that little action of hers could be. He returned her playfulness with a hard, well aimed thrust, pulling her hips down to grind her against him, making her scream. Alice and I were both watching intensely now. If I knew my Bella, she wouldn't be able to stand much of this before climaxing... and I heard a very similar thought in Alice's head in concern to Jasper.

  
Jasper growled again as he pulled Bella's body down toward his, claiming a nipple and biting it, finally sending her beyond her control as she shattered, shook and spent, her gushing release triggering Jasper's own... and they collapsed together beside us, Bella's body almost completely limp on top of Jasper's, and I watched as she placed tender kisses all over the scars on his chest, while Alice reached up to touch her husbands cheek.

  
"Are you finished love?"

  
Jasper met her gaze with an intensely loving one of his own, but let the passion fade into a smirk as he caught her meaning. "Temporarily." He turned his head to gently kiss the palm of her hand, closing his eyes briefly to savour the moment.

  
I reached over and traced my finger from Bella's forehead, down her cheekbone then to her lips... which she slowly parted as she leaned across my brother's naked, scarred body, upon which she was still impaled, to kiss me.

  
She whispered softly against my lips. "I love you Edward. Forever."

  
I nodded happily against her lips, claiming them... making them mine again.

  
Then just as quickly, she was gone. I heard Jasper's disappointment in the loss of her from around him, then his confusion as he was bodily dragged from the bed.

  
"Bella?"

  
They were already out of the room, but I heard her reply.

  
"We need a shower Jasper. We both stink."

  
Alice laughed softly, making her muscles tighten and twitch around me.

  
"Hmm, your girl is about as subtle as a sledgehammer... but you've got to admire her style. She gets results."

  
I raised an eyebrow, and Alice giggled again.

  
"That was her way of giving you and I some alone time Edward." "Oh."

  
Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and effortlessly flipped us over so that I was nestled between her legs... still deep inside her. Her voice was as soft as her touch, her lips feather light as they trailed whispers of kisses across my chest, outlining each of the muscles with the tip of her tongue.

  
"We have nearly an hour before we will be disturbed again. Shall we make the most of it?"

  
I nodded eagerly, claiming her lips hungrily as I started moving again within her, but I couldn't help that my thoughts wandered. Despite my jealousy and protectiveness, now that Bella was out of the room I was quite sure that I would be more comfortable without her watching. I didn't want to hide any of this from her, but I didn't want to cause her even an ounce of pain either... and regardless of my intentions, I'm sure my love for Alice would have betrayed my actions and given Bella something to be concerned about. No. It was better this way. Then once we had done everything, or everyone, we wished, we could share the details with each other without any worry of repercussions, and leave it at that.

  
I felt a sharp pain in my mouth. I looked down to see Alice grinning.

  
"Ouch." Wow, she hurt me. How in hell did she hurt me?

  
She had the gall to look amused as she licked her venom from her lip.

  
"Pay attention to ME, Edward... I've wanted this for far too long to have you worrying about Bella while I'm making you scream."

  
I glared at her... still slightly shocked that she had actually dared to bite my tongue.

  
Raising her hips, Alice quickly distracted me from my shock by drawing me deeper within her, squeezing me with her natural tightness and sliding her wet folds along my shaft... I very soon forgot the pain in my mouth. I fell deeper into the kiss, stroking her body gently with my fingertips as I gently and slowly made love to her... and though I didn't dare let my thoughts distract me enough to earn me another bite, I was well aware that this wasn't about having sex... I was making love with Alice, in every sense of the word. It was so incredibly different from the passionate love I made with my Bella, and yet, in a way, it was just as fulfilling.

  
Alice's head was again full of the images of our coupling... kisses, moaning... even a slightly disturbing scene of her and Rosalie and I together... yet for some reason that image turned me on more than the others. I really was a sick, masochistic fuck. But then, if I was... so was Alice.

  
I could hear Bella, Jasper... and to my surprise, Emmett, in the large bathroom on the first floor, but I deliberately shut their thoughts out of my head. Alice's mind told me that we only had about 42 minutes left together... and I wouldn't waste another second of that. I was determined to make her explode with pleasure.

  
In my limited experience I hadn't had much time, or inclination, to experiment. I may have been a 108 year old virgin, but I was in no way naïve... a century of hearing peoples thoughts... not to mention my medical training, had taught me that there was more than a couple of different sexual positions. No sooner had my mind drifted in that general direction, trying to think of one I would like to try out with Alice, than she had disappeared from beneath me, and turned on the bed... crouching on her hands and knees, her delicious, tight, wet slit right before me.

  
"Oh Alice," I sighed, my mouth watering in anticipation upon catching an enticing and very intoxicating whiff of her sexual scent.

  
She purred as I leaned in, running my nose gently up the inside her thigh until it was a hair's breadth from her wet centre, and I steeled myself before inhaling deeply. My mind clouded over with lust. She was so different from the only scent of feminine arousal that I knew... yet sweetly similar, and uniquely delicious. I softly dragged my tongue from her clitoris, across her folds to her hole, plunging it inside her.

  
Alice squealed.

  
I grinned, and did it again.

  
She hissed my name.

  
I licked her again, then tenderly sucked her clitoris between my lips.

  
She thrust her wet sex back, into my face, and I didn't hesitate. I caught her, and devoured her... a feeding frenzy for her sweet juice overcoming me... but as much as I wanted to taste her, I longed even more for the feel of her exploding around my hard cock. I licked, sucked and nibbled her for as long as I dared to before I heard her warning... then quickly withdrew my mouth, rising on my knees to slam into her slick, tight wet core just as she flooded with her pleasure... the feeling of it so intense, and so welcome that I followed her with my own release just a few short strokes later.

  
If Alice and I could have fallen asleep in each others arms, I'm quite sure we would have. I pulled her against me, tucking the black sheet around us both, resting her dark head on my forearm as I gently traced meaningless patterns upon her skin as we both slowly calmed. Our minds were both full of what we had just done, but I was pleased to notice not an ounce of regret in either of our thoughts. We loved each other intensely... but I was quite sure that now we'd gotten this out of our systems, the dynamic between us would certainly have to change a little... but not for the worse. I think if anything, this had given us a better understanding of each other.

  
And I don't know about Alice, but I would certainly never look at sex the same way again. It was no longer just about expressing love... it could also be a thousand different varieties of fun.

  
When I get her back to that cottage, Bella won't know what hit her. I can't wait.


	6. Oxygen is Overrated

-  
 **'Oxygen Is Overrated** '

_**Bella POV**_  
It didn't take Jasper long to cotton on to my plan once I'd bodily dragged him from his marital bed, leaving his wife and my husband happily entwined to enjoy some 'alone' time. Reading the lust and wanting in my emotions he easily allowed himself to be led to the first floor bathroom... the one I knew to be the largest, and most luxuriously equipped in the whole house, and given the opulence that was this house, that was definitely saying something.  
  
As I envisioned the bathroom, a new idea hit me, and I spun in Jasper's arms to face him, my glee at my new idea splashed animatedly across my face.

"What do you think? Shower... or hot tub?"

A slow, masked grin worked its way across Jasper's lips.

"Hot tub," he drawled, in that sexy southern drawl that secretly made me shiver.

I grinned with delight, bouncing happily in a very Alice-esque fashion; my firm but unsupported naked breasts bouncing slightly along with me, and I gripped Jasper's fingers and continued to lead him down the hall. We almost made it to the bathroom undetected.

Almost.

Jasper and I had just rounded the last corner when I stopped short, bringing him to an abrupt halt behind me, his naked form pressed tightly against me in his excited state as we took in the cool, casual, yet towering stance of Emmett, blocking the doorway.

I gasped. Emmett smirked. Jasper sighed.

I'd never been much of an exhibitionist, so it was an automatic reaction for me to bring my arm up to cover my breasts, while attempting to cover the short dark curls at the apex of my thighs with the other hand... but my attempts to cover my naked form were futile... In that fraction of a second, Emmett had already committed this sight to memory; I could see it in his eyes.

Slowly, catlike, Emmett reached for me, lifting me effortlessly into his strong embrace, crushing me against his massive, rock hard stature as his lips latched onto what used to be a pulse point in my neck. I arched against him, my hands immediately threading through his hair, holding his mouth against me as he sucked my steel skin into his mouth.

"Can I play too?" He murmered against my skin. I almost laughed at the petulance in his voice. He sounded just like a spoiled child.

I turned to glance at Jasper, curious as to his thoughts on a threesome... and his replying wink told me all I needed to know. I nodded to Emmett. His wide smile reached his eyes, making their gold depths sparkle.

"Rose doesn't want me kissing you on the lips. That's her only stipulation."

I nodded in agreement, a little disappointed but not at all surprised that Rose would set limits for Emmett. It wasn't a bad idea actually. If we were going to continue doing this, Edward and I might have to come up with a few of our own.

Emmett grinned. "Oh, and she also said to tell you, she's got dibs on you next. Okay?"  
I laughed aloud. Well, it seemed that I would be making my way through the whole family in one night. So much for starting slow.

"Sure Em. Maybe you boys can watch?"

From behind me, Jasper growled in agreement, startling me a little. For a second there, I was so distracted by Emmett, I had forgotten about the naked blonde waiting behind me. Stupid me.

"I can't wait." Emmett's low growl belied his eager anticipation at watching me with his wife... but I now had a different goal in mind for the more immediate future.

With a wry smirk, that I was sure I had learned from Edward, I took a step backwards, renewing my attention for Jasper by pressing my body against his, at the same moment that I grabbed Emmett by the shirt, pulling him to me with a dominant force I didn't know I possessed.

"Jasper and I were just going to make use of the hot tub. You will join us." It wasn't a question, and Emmett knew it. Still, I doubt he would have refused either way.

Jasper circumnavigated the giant tub to where a very large collection of oils, salts and bath bombs lived in a wide, low cabinet, and selected a couple of different ones to add to our water. Technically, as vampires, none of us actually needed to bathe... our impenetrable skin couldn't pick up any of the scents, and of course we didn't sweat, so body odour wasn't an issue; but nevertheless, I'd learned that bathing was a popular pastime in the Cullen house. Really though, I wasn't that surprised to find such a large collection of human relaxants, the Cullen's were very serious about keeping up their human charade... if there was one thing I'd learned about my new family, it was that if something was worth doing, it was worth over doing. They were nothing if not thorough.  
  
I attempted to casually lean over the side of the tub to reach the taps, but I was well aware of the two lustful pairs of golden eyes watching my every move. Deliberately, I arched my back, poking my ass up a little, and grinned to myself when I heard Emmett's hiss in response. Once I had the water nice and hot I pulled back, only to find my way blocked by a very large, immovable object, who had lined his rigid length perfectly up with my backside, so that I almost impaled myself upon him right there. But he was still fully clothed. It was only a tease. I growled deep in my throat. He chuckled.

He thrust against me again, with more force this time, and I had to push back against him to prevent being pushed headfirst into the tub. God he was huge.

He grabbed my hips, holding me close as his fingers snaked down between my legs, dipping between my soft pink folds. He growled softly.

"You're so wet Bells... do you want me already?"

He lowered himself to his knees, keeping me bent over the tub with just one restraining hand on my lower back as he trailed his mouth down from my shoulder, across my ribcage, down, down, grazing over my ass cheeks... and I shivered as I heard him inhale the scent of my sex.

He moaned.

"You smell like Jasper." He sniffed again. "And Alice."

Emmett's voice was husky and low. I felt lightheaded with desire. My thighs trembled.

"Go wash yourself clean, you dirty whore." His hand came down in a swift, firm slap against my ass... but it didn't actually hurt me... it just sent a delightful sting of pleasure straight to my centre. Once, Twice... on the third slap I moaned.

I glanced up at Jasper. He was still on the other side of the tub, but had stopped to watch. I could tell he was assessing my mood. I nodded slightly, just to let him know I was okay with this. I could handle this... actually, I kinda liked it.

"Tell me baby sis? Has Eddie ever gone in the back door?"

I turned to face him, my brows arching in confusion. Our cottage didn't have a back door. Emmett knew that. What an odd question.  
  
He leaned in to kiss me, but at the last second remembered himself and turned his head, his cool mouth dropping sweet, soft kisses across my cheek, softly licking my marble skin in tiny circles until he reached my ear. His massive arms were around me, stroking my body, cupping my ass... and realization finally dawned as he traced one huge finger down between my plump cheeks and circled my tight, puckered hole. I gasped.

"NO. Eww no... Emmett!"

He smiled and shook his head. "It's not 'Eww' at all. Ask Rose. It's always guaranteed to make her scream." He winked saucily at me... and while I couldn't deny that I'd heard it could be very pleasurable, I was nervous enough about Emmett's size already, without even thinking about him going in there.

"Considering the size of your... thing... I'm not surprised she screams Em." I hoped my joke would soften the blow, to turn him down lightly, but he just smiled in a way that made me quite sure that this conversation wasn't over.

I stepped into the steaming, rapidly rising water and sat by the tap, eyeing Emmett as I scooped some water into my hand and rubbed myself with it... enjoying the friction of my own hand against my sensitive centre about as much as the boys seemed to enjoy watching me do it.

Jasper quickly stepped in and took a seat behind me, cradling my body against his as he subtly pushed me a little closer along the bench towards the tap, until the hot gushing water was pouring straight onto my clit. I groaned loudly, trying not to clench my body up against the sensation of it. Very few things felt really 'hot' or 'cold' to me anymore... but almost boiling water  
pouring directly onto my clit was certainly not going unnoticed. Neither was the action of Jasper's very gentle mouth as it sucked delicately on my neck.

I had seen Emmett shirtless before... but nothing could have prepared me for the sight of him naked. He was magnificent. His vast, heavily muscled chest caught my eyes; the sexy light smattering of dark hair only added to the beauty of his abs, then continued down in a very enticing and well proportioned masculine V line, ending at his groin with the largest specimen of manhood that I'd ever seen in my life. There were no other words for it... his penis was HUGE.

I couldn't take my eyes off it. Holy Crow... how in the hell will that fit inside me?

He stepped easily into the tub, sitting on the low bench just on the other side of the running water. His hand grabbed my foot, pulling my leg straighter as he shifted my body a little closer to his, angling me so his smooth fingers could slowly trace all the way up my thigh before entering me swiftly, making me shudder with the suddenness of it... but before I knew it they were gone again. I met his eyes in surprise. He smirked, then did it again; quickly thrusting two of his thick fingers inside me as deep as he could go then quickly withdrawing them before I'd even had a chance to react. I bucked my hips, trying to catch his fingers with my internal muscles, but he was too quick.

I was ready for him the next time. As he thrust his fingers inside me I clenched my thighs together, successfully catching his arm between my knees... but it seems I needn't have bothered... he seemed to have no intention of withdrawing his fingers this time as he wriggled and thrust them inside me, all the while using his thumb to rub roughly against my clit. When I relaxed my knees again, he rewarded me by adding another massive finger... filling me completely, yet making me ache for more.

I could feel my release building already... I was on overload... never having received quite as much attention all at the same time like I was in this moment. Jasper's mouth moved constantly against my neck, while his arms around me held me perfectly against his strong, tight body as his fingers worked my nipples into pebbles and his perfect cock pressed deliciously against my ass cheeks, which I deliberately rubbed back against him sporadically to add to his own pleasure. All the while Emmett was pounding his hand in and out of me, punishing my clitoris with his rough rubbing, but as I looked up, I'm pretty sure that despite all of this, it was the look in his eyes that finally made me explode. They were jet black with desire, despite his recent feed... and as I shattered around his fingers I suddenly didn't give a shit about Rosalie's rules, all I wanted to do was kiss him. In that fraction of a second, my mind was made up... and I leaned forward to meet his lips.

Instead, my lips found his cheek. Even through my disappointment, I had to admire him; as caught up in the moment as he so clearly was, he still wouldn't break his promise. For a fraction of a second I felt hurt, rejected... but I knew why he wouldn't kiss me. Rosalie was his soul, and he was her heart. I should have known better... and I'd be an idiot to let this spoil the moment.  
Perpetually carefree, he pretended like he hadn't noticed... instead just shot me a lazy smile as he finally withdrew his dripping fingers from inside me, then quite deliberately raised them to his nose... sniffing my scent.

"Hmmmm... now that smells like you."

I poked my tongue out at him. He grinned.

"Flip over... I wanna make you smell like me."

I laughed aloud. Ok, so he wasn't exactly a poet... but I wasn't going to argue.

I turned easily in Jasper's arms, crouching between his legs to direct my attention to the achingly hard cock that had recently been pressed against my ass, wrapping my whole hand around it as I braced myself against his chest with the other hand, quickly capturing his lips, tracing them with my tongue the way I wanted to do to Emmett.

Emmett didn't waste any time... within moments the silken head of his massive cock was at my entrance... stroking against my velvety wetness as he prepared to enter me. He pushed slowly, working his way gently inside me a half inch at a time... so tenderly, so differently from how he'd just fucked me with his fingers. I felt myself stretch, mould around him as he pushed still more of his length inside me. Angling my hips, I pushed back further against him, feeling his length slide another few inches inside me... and heard his simultaneous growl of pleasure at my actions... I smiled against Jasper's lips... loving that I could have this effect on someone other than just Edward. I briefly wondered if Em and Jazz would have been on the list that he had offered to tell me about all those months ago. He'd said some of the names would surprise me...

All rational thought left me in that second as Emmett gave one more firm thrust and I felt him, finally, completely sheathed inside me. He felt so impossibly huge; so intensely erotic, that I began to quiver immediately. I couldn't tell if it was from excitement, or just my body's reaction to the absurd amount of cock that he had shoved inside me. I couldn't help it... I let out one long, low, guttural moan that seemed to emanate directly from my chest, and it only continued, lower and deeper, as he began to thrust inside me.  
  
At first, it was all I could do to stand the intensity of it. Then as my body gradually adjusted and coherency returned to me, I realized that I was just kneeling there, on all fours, completely non-contributing. I felt selfish.

Jasper's long, pale cock stood erect just inches from my lips... quietly begging for attention... which I was more than happy to supply it with... and I couldn't help the small grin that graced my lips as I realized that my new body was actually capable of doing this task... despite the fact that his glorious cock was already semi-submerged by the rising water.

I only hesitated for a second before my decision was made... this was just one of the advantages of being a vampire that I hadn't really explored yet... what better a time to try it out? With a tender kiss on Jasper's lips, I winked at him, and then disappeared under the bubbly water. Even with water in my ears, I heard his groan of pleasure as I once again took his cock deep into my mouth.

I slid my wet mouth down his shaft, taking the complete length of him in one go, while I found his soft, floating sacs with my fingertips and caressed them gently. I felt him give a gentle thrust in response. Opening my eyes under the water, I marvelled at the way the short blonde hairs on his legs and groin gently swayed with the flow of the water. I didn't need to breathe... I knew that, but it was still a very strange sensation not having to come back up for air... I felt like I should have been uncomfortable.

I wasn't under for long before I felt Emmett grip my hips more firmly with his granite hands, holding me closer to him as he tensed... but his thrusts were still as tender and slow as before. I was amazed that he could be so gentle with such large... equipment.

The sensory deprivation afforded by my current position put an interesting new perspective on this situation. Blind to everything but Jasper's groin, not to mention lacking the majority of my hearing due to the water, and obviously unable to smell anything except the ylang ylang oil in the bathwater... I was left with taste and touch.

Taste... hmm... that was simple. Pre-cum and cock skin... oh, and fragrant bath water.

Touch... hmm... where to begin? Jasper's fingers were gently cradling my head, supporting it in his hands as I worked him over with my mouth... occasionally grazing him with my teeth, or scratching him with my nails... and each time I did I felt his reaction, either a slight tightening of his fingers or a small buck of his groin. Emmett's large hands had slid around my body to cup and caress my breasts... while he continued his long, languid strokes within me with his massive endowment. It was pure heaven.

I don't know how long exactly I was under the water, but I could feel Jasper's excitement slowly building, and I marvelled at the cute little twitches his cock gave when I hit a particularly sensitive part of it with my teeth. Emmett on the other hand was gradually getting harder and faster as his release approached... he thrust with a little more push behind him now, and I could feel my own body responding in turn. Although I was already completely filled by him, I leaned further back, meeting each of his thrusts, pushing him ever deeper inside me. I never thought it possible to actually have this much of someone else inside me without it tearing me in half... and yet, it still wasn't enough.  
  
Even from under the water I could hear Emmett's growl as his orgasm hit him, and the strong gush of his release within me was enough to tip me over the edge... my thrilling orgasm shattering me into a million pieces around him, and I finally had to break the waters surface with my head to allow my scream of pleasure to escape me. Emmett immediately pulled out of me, took two steps back and sank to the bench seat on the other side of the hot tub without a word.

As soon as Emmett withdrew from me, Jasper had me back in his arms, kissing me, stroking my wet hair... gathering it back away from my face as he tenderly slid inside me, instantly filling the void I had felt with Emmett's sudden departure.

I was a little disappointed actually. This wasn't supposed to be just about sex... it was meant to be exploring and expressing our love for each other... but as satisfied as I was with the 'pleasure' part of things... my brief, impersonal encounter with Emmett had actually left me feeling rather unfulfilled. That Jasper knew that, I had no doubt... but what I wondered was if Jasper's actions were because of his love for me, or just to soften the hurt I felt from Emmett's withdrawal.

Nevermind. I would certainly have a lot of soul searching to do after all these various experiences with my new family... I could think on it more then. Right now, my focus had readjusted to the beautifully proportioned, passionate, sensitive blonde who was currently impaled between my thighs. I could stress and worry about all this later... now was pleasure time.

Emmett lay on his back, completely at ease as he floated; spread eagled, full length across the tub... totally unfazed by the gentle waves I was making as I gently rocked against Jasper, bringing both of us gradually closer to our unhurried release. There was no urgency, no haste... no desire to rush towards the finish... we were both soundly content just to enjoy the intimacy of being joined together and bringing each other as much pleasure as we could manage. I couldn't be sure, of course, but I didn't feel like my emotions were being manipulated by my extraordinarily talented lover... everything felt real... natural.

In fact, I'm quite sure we could have gone on like that all night... if not for the interruption. I gasped as I was torn from my reverie by the swift crack of a whip.

As one, all three of us turned to face a very fierce looking Rosalie, dressed from head to toe in skin tight red and black leather... with a rather cruel looking whip in hand. Her murderous glare was focussed on Emmett.  
  
I gulped in fear, while simultaneously shivering with excitement.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you are thinking of this story? Is this your first time reading it, or are you enjoying a reread?
> 
> Are there any particular pairings you are looking forward to seeing? Please, drop me a review and leave me a little love. Reviews feed my soul. 
> 
> Xx BRL


	7. Ostentatious

**Ostentatious **

_**Rosalie POV** _

I loved the way my tight, red leather miniskirt hugged every curve of my upper thighs, caressing my ass, pulling tighter as I bent to lace my boots up high over my knees… and suddenly I was very grateful that I didn't need to breathe. Leaning forward, I arranged my breasts, pouring them into the tight cups of the black leather and lace corset top, arranging them perfectly so that they overflowed just enough to be enticing, without actually revealing any nipple. 

I stood back and admired my reflection in the mirror. I looked good. Very, very good _._ My make up was minimal, but effective, enhancing my natural, and supernatural, beauty to its full extent, without being over the top. I never really needed much more than a light covering… my flawless skin required little covering, and my stunning eyes only needed light framing to make them perfect. I shook out my long blonde hair until it fanned out smoothly across my shoulders. 

The stiletto heels on my thigh high black leather boots clicked on the tiles as I strode purposefully toward the closed bathroom door. I could hear Bella's soft moaning, and the gentle sloshing of the water as she gently rode one of the boys. It would have to be Jasper. Emmett knew how I wanted to play this. He would do as he was told. He always did as he was told… because he knew what was good for him. 

I paused at the door, readying myself… pasting the murderous glare upon my face as if it were a mask… Emmett and Jasper would know it was an act, but Bella wouldn't. 

This was going to be fun. 

I pushed the door open and took in the scene before me. _Perfect. Emmett had done well. He would be rewarded later._

They hadn't noticed me yet. I flicked the whip, making it crack softly in the air. Three pairs of eyes turned to me then. I registered three very different expressions on their faces. Shock from Bella; Annoyance from Jasper… I must have been interrupting something that he was enjoying… I filed that away for later use; and of course, Mirth from Emmett. 

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I demanded in a vicious growl, trying not to crack a smile at the shit-eating grin Emmett had levelled on me. I focussed my attention fully on him, but pointed at Bella. 

"Did you fuck her?" 

I saw Bella stiffen in fear, her worried eyes darting from my face to Emmett, then back to Jasper. Neither of the boys gave my act away. 

Emmett hung his head, completing the look of shame. 

"Yes, my mistress." 

"Hmmm." I stepped slowly into the room, lightly flicking the whip around me as I walked… making sure to give them all a good eyeful of my new outfit. I knew the boys would like it… that was pretty much a given… but I still hadn't totally settled on my opinions of Bella; whether she appreciated the beauty of a woman's figure. Sometimes I got the impression from her that given a chance, she would push Alice to the bed and eat her like a savage… _Focus Rose, focus. We're role playing here. Right… Dominatrix._

"Did she like it?" 

My question shocked Bella, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett stifling his laughter. If he wasn't careful he was going to spoil this. I would not be happy then. 

"Yes, my mistress. I think she did." 

I slid my eyes over Bella's naked form, deliberately sizing her up, as if readying myself for a challenge. She had the decency to look just a little scared, although I think confusion was still winning. I turned my gaze back to my husband. He had successfully controlled his laughter, and had taken on a very guilty stance. I was glad to see Emmett had regained some control. He would need it; we were only just getting started. I turned my anger on Bella. 

"Did you like fucking my husband, Bella." 

Bella looked like I'd slapped her. She stuttered and stammered for a few moments before meeting my eyes squarely, swallowing her fear, and stating: 

"Yes, I did." 

I smiled, but it wasn't a friendly expression, and Bella didn't take it as one. 

"Tell me Bella, who did you enjoy more? My husband or Alice's?"

She just smiled at me… suddenly very wary. She didn't think I was playing any more. She wasn't going to answer. I didn't want to give my game away, but it wasn't going to be any fun at all if she wouldn't play along. I needed to ease the tension a little. 

"Come on, little sis… you can tell me." I winked at her. "Who do you think is a better fuck? Jasper or Emmett?" 

She had previously separated herself from Jasper, turned to sit alongside him, but now she turned back to him, running her hand smoothly across his chest, while her other hand caressed his cheek. Jasper sighed, clearly thrilled by her affections. 

"Weelll," she drawled, in an imitation of Jasper's southern accent. "Mr Hale here certainly knows how to make a lady weak in the knees. Also, he wasn't set any limitations by his jealous wife, so I would have to say, Jasper." 

She was goading me. _Overconfident little bitch. How dare she try to beat me at my own game._

I stamped my foot down hard, cracking the tile beneath my sharp stiletto heel. 

"Emmett," I growled my summons. He was at my side in a moment, on his knees, still dripping wet, his head hung, not meeting my gaze. _Good boy._

"Haven't I taught you better than this? Do you think I want her to think that Jasper is a better lover than you? That Alice enjoys a better sex life than I do?" 

"No Mistress… I'm sorry Mistress." 

I brought the whip around, allowing the nine tongues to connect firmly with his bare ass cheeks and upper thighs. He visibly shuddered in anticipation. 

"Go upstairs. You shame me. You have earned a punishment." 

Emmett, his back to Bella and Jasper, grinned at my words. He simply _loved_ being punished. I turned and followed him out the door, then paused, leaning back in, as if it was an afterthought. 

"Would you two like to come and watch?" 

I didn't bother to check if they followed. I knew they would. 

I led them through the back of the house, around the library and up the smaller staircase to the third level of the house. I strode out confidently, knowing they would keep up, for I was determined to stay in character throughout this session. I didn't enter my room though… and I heard Bella pause behind me, confused by this… until she saw that the steep ladder that led up to the attic had been left ajar. 

I didn't hesitate, but continued up the ladder into the attic. Emmett was by the far wall, waiting for me, his hands already gripping the chains that I would soon shackle him with. I heard Bella's gasp as her eyes fell on all the furnishings in the room. I watched her take it all in… My Fetish throne, the masters horse, the sub cupboard, the praying mantis, yokes, and my personal favourite piece; my 8 foot gothic plank table, complete with it's hand forged iron St Andrews' cross. I couldn't help but grin at the look of absolute amazement on her face. There was no other word for it, Bella was gobsmacked. 

"Bella, this is my Dungeon. You may only enter if you trust everyone implicitly. There are no limitations to be set in here, no safety words, and no green or red lights. If you don't trust the people who are in the room with you to treat you with respect, then you are free to leave, right now… if you stay, you stay for the duration." 

She swallowed hard, her eyes bright with excitement… and nodded. "Do you agree to these terms, Bella?" 

She hesitated only but a moment before she nodded again. 

I shook my head playfully, tutting my tongue at her. 

"No, no, no… you can do better than that. Do you agree to these terms, Bella?" I asked again, swishing my whip. She met my eyes for a second, and I saw understanding dawn in them. 

"Yes, Mistress." 

I turned to her partner, who was by this point, grinning openly. Jasper and I had spent many an enjoyable session in here. 

"Jasper, do you agree to these terms, with everyone present?" 

The words had barely left my lips when he replied. 

"Aww, Hell Yea, my Mistress." 

Due to our inexperienced company, I decided not to linger over Emmett's punishment on the wall… much to his dismay. I would sometimes give him up to five hundred lashes with my whip… sometimes blindfolded… sometimes gagged… sometimes on his front, making him groan with his need for release every time the tails made contact with his genitals… but not this time. Not with her watching. Making him beg me for his release was something Emmett and I only ever did in private. Those orgasms belonged to me… I wouldn't share them with the family. 

I quickly shackled him with the iron cuffs in a spread eagle position, facing the wall… and delivered his 20 lashes, pausing just long enough between each one to allow him to feel it fully before I moved on to the next. As usual, Emmett groaned loudly as each lash landed… but I knew his cries were of enjoyment and arousal, not of actual pain. To the untrained ear though… for example; Bella's… it seemed to be a most conflicting sound, if the emotions on her face were anything to go by. She still wasn't certain whether I was just playing, or seriously attempting to chastise my husband. The thought amused me. 

I considered leaving him tied to the wall while I introduced Bella to my various toys, but I was pleased with the way he had played his part, so instead I quickly fitted him with a heavy leather collar and chain, then I walked, with Emmett at my heel like a well trained Collie, over to where Bella and Jasper were standing. 

I deliberately ran a finger across Bella's chest, from one collarbone to the other, before flicking the knot that held her towel up, and letting it fall in a puddle to the floor. She made no attempt to stop it. 

I dragged my eyes over her naked form, unable to keep from comparing her assets to my own. Her breasts were high, and firm, _mine were larger;_ her hips slightly wider, more womanly as the result of having carried a child, mine would eternally be that of a teenager. I felt my teeth grind with unwanted jealousy at the thought… knowing it was irrational as I thought it, but that didn't make it any less real. I was slimmer… my legs longer. I had no need to worry. I was definitely still more beautiful than her. 

I looked at her face; she met my eyes, unflinching. 

"Do you trust me, Bella?" 

She glanced nervously down at Emmett, chained at my feet, before meeting my questioning gaze. 

"Yuh… Yes, my Mistress." 

I nodded, smiling. This pleased me. 

With one step, I closed the distance between us, slowly moving in with my body until I was pressed against her… our breasts pressing together as I gently claimed her lips in a sweet, slow, lingering kiss. My tongue traced the pattern of her teeth, exploring her soft, open mouth, and I tilted my head to get a better angle on her lips. Bella melted against me; her arms came up to loosely embrace my shoulders, holding me against her as she battled my tongue with her own, fighting for control… for dominance. _Good… I love the ones who put up a fight._

I broke the kiss, but kept my body solidly against hers, moving my shoulders slightly to rub my nipples to hers. She moaned. I smirked. 

"Get on the table." 

My voice was low, but commanding. She didn't hesitate to do my bidding, leaping up onto the tabletop in one fluid bound, and then sitting herself right in the middle of it, eagerly awaiting my next instruction. 

I felt my mouth fill with venom in my excited anticipation of what was to come. I let my whip fall to the floor, unnecessary now that I had Bella where I wanted her. 

"Jasper, secure Bella to the table… use the leathers, not the chains." 

I watched Jasper carefully as he bound Bella to the table. It amused me to see him taking as much care to be tender with Bella as he did with Alice. Was it because she was new to all this, or did his reasoning go deeper than that? I wanted to see more. 

"Okay Jasper, Bella is yours for the next hour. I want to watch you pleasure her." Jasper grinned. 

I turned and sat in my throne, where I had a perfect view of the table, and all the action that was about to be played out on it. Emmett was still at my side, stark naked, his beautiful golden eyes shining up at me with lust, begging me to let him play. 

"You can attend to me with your mouth." 

He growled in pleasure at the thought of it. 

"And make it good," I said quietly, so that only he could hear me. "I want to cum before she does." 

Jasper must have been quick; I hadn't even seen him go to my toy cupboard… but he obviously had been to have retrieved my tickler. It was a long thin plastic stick, with several feathers on the end. Nothing spectacular or exciting about it… in fact, I very rarely used it. I was intrigued to see what he would do with it. 

Jasper started slowly, at Bella's foot. I saw her flinch lightly as he traced it over her sole, then across to tickle her toes, before gently moving it up the inside of her ankle, her calf, pausing to flick it over the sensitive skin inside her knee. She shuddered. He continued up her thigh, slowly, so slowly dragging the feathers across her granite skin; teasing her… inching closer and closer to her core, but never quite reaching it. When he was less than half an inch from her glistening swollen lips he pulled away… starting all over again with her other foot and repeating the whole process all over again. Bella's body quivered on the table in impatient anticipation. 

Again he tickled up the inside of her thigh… so close to where she obviously wanted him to be… then he stopped. Bella cried out in frustration. Jasper turned to me, grinning widely, then winked and blew me a kiss… slowly, deliberately turning the tickler around so that it's blunt, rounded plastic end was at his fingertips. He turned back to Bella, and carefully lowered the blunt end towards her sex… then touched it precisely to the tip of her clitoris, flicking it over Bella's hardened bud. Bella's body bucked, and she cried out in surprise. 

He traced the stick gently down the inside edge of her moistened lips, swirling its tip around in the juices gathered at her entrance, flicking deftly just inside her hole, from one side to the other… then he traced it back up her inner labia to her clit, pushing the blunt point up against it and flicking that from side to side. 

I thought I was going to explode just watching him. Jasper had never teased me like this. Emmett's actions with his mouth were helping to relieve the tension that I felt from watching Jasper's ministrations on Bella, but not enough… I thrust myself further forward into his mouth… needing more than he was offering, just to ease the tension. Emmett didn't disappoint. 

_Oh God, boy you are good with your tongue._

I had no want to complain about Emmett's actions with his mouth, not now or ever before, but my body was aching. I wanted to be on the receiving end of that stick. 

As I watched, Jasper leaned in and placed tender, soft kisses across Bella's mound, from her outer lips, sliding across her inner lips and stopping to circle his tongue around and around her clitoris. Bella bucked, then gasped as her action made his teeth tear her steel skin… he looked as if he drank deep from the thin gash for the second that it would have remained open… then he growled, frustrated at his bloodlust when it was again closed off to him. The human blood leftover in her system from her transformation must have tasted good to him. I couldn't tell anymore. She didn't smell like a god-damned meal to me anymore, that was all I cared about. I guess Jasper must have had stronger tastebuds for human blood, which made sense, considering he was the last of this family to turn 'vegetarian'. After all, I had never tasted human blood. He lunged forward again, tackling her with his mouth, so eager to taste her, _devour her_ ; that I again was struggling to keep up. 

"Harder Emmett." 

Jasper pulled back a little, an eager light coming into his eyes as a new idea struck him. Pushing himself up on his elbows so he could watch her face, Jasper gently inserted the thin stick into Bella's core… gradually going deeper and deeper, tenderly moving it around inside her, angling it up and down until he found what he wanted. Her G-spot, high up on the inside… directly behind her clitoris. I moaned in unison with her as I imagined what it must feel like. 

_"_ Bite me. Cause me pain, Emmett… I need it." 

He responded to my almost incoherent whisper with the full force of his mouth, and the addition of several fingers. _Ahh yes._

Bella quivered and twitched on the table beneath Jasper's touch; his mouth still nibbling on her clit as he continued to tickle her on the inside with the wrong end of my tickler. I could suddenly see that particular toy in a new light… I would have to get Emmett to try it out on me when we were alone. I couldn't let Bella have all the fun. 

Emmett added a fourth finger to his ministrations whilst grinding down on my clit with his thumb, occasionally removing his thumb from my throbbing bud to alternate between kissing, sucking and nibbling it. Oh God, I was so close I couldn't even keep my eyes open anymore. 

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck… Ungghhh_

I cried out Emmett's name as I came into his waiting, hungry mouth, the motion of his lips so eagerly sucking my release out of my trembling body making me shudder and shake with even more intensity. 

My climax was followed by an intense wave of calming tranquillity, during which I heard Bella give in to her own release… screaming out her pleasure as Jasper drank it from her. No sooner had she finished that Jasper climbed up onto the table, trailing wet kisses up her body as he went, and gently slid inside her at the same moment that he claimed her mouth, capturing her sigh between his lips. I watched Bella with intense interest as she gave a gentle tug with both arms and effectively snapped straight through the leather restraints so that she could cradle Jasper's body against her own as he made love to her. 

I would definitely have to keep an eye on these two. They seemed to be taking this just a little too seriously. I wondered how Edward and Alice would react if they knew exactly what was going on up here… and what I had interrupted in the bathroom. 

Still, if the sounds from the room below were anything to go by, Edward and Alice seemed to be too caught up in each other to be too worried about their spouses right now. 

Emmett must have sensed my discontent, for he kneeled up and gathered me into his arms, effectively cutting off my view of the table, and my train of thought. I didn't even care that he'd broken out of character to comfort me… something which would usually earn him another punishment. 

Oh well… I came first. That was something. I would definitely have to punish Jasper though, for not showing me that trick with the tickler first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I enjoyed my little dip into Rosalies mind here, I've never written from RPOV before. What do you think, did I capture her accurately? Please leave me a little review, let me know what you think.


	8. The Trifecta

**Ostentatious Part 2 / AKA The Trifecta**

_**Rosalie POV**_  
I started slowly, using a damp cloth to clean all of Jasper off her before I could begin to make her my own. As her hands were already loose; the broken leather straps still dangling from them, I untied her legs before climbing up onto the table to join her. Her lips were swollen, her eyes hooded with lust and desire, and she readily accepted my slight weight on top of her as she caught my bottom lip between hers, sucking on it as her hand cradled the weight of my breast. I moaned. I wasn't really expecting her to be so receptive to me after being so thoroughly pleasured by Jasper. She certainly was an insatiable little whore. I loved it.

I worked slowly but surely, working her into a frenzy with my hands, my mouth and my body. She was so wet, my fingers were slipping as I massaged her clit, feeling her body respond beneath my own with trembles and bursts before she screamed out my name, and I smelled her newest release flood from her delicious centre.

I knew the boys were watching... that kind of had been the idea. Emmett's eyes were burning into me. He was the most amazing creature I had ever met. Jealous and possessive, I was his and he was mine... no one could ever dispute that. I loved him more than I had ever believed could possibly be felt for another being. If anything ever happened to him, I am quite sure that I wouldn't be able to live on without him. He truly was my soul; my breath; my reason for being... and I know he feels the same way for me. He reminds me every day. So when he had quietly whispered in my ear that he didn't want to just have Bella to himself while I watched I was secretly thrilled. We could pretend, and play our little Domme/sub games, but I would never make him do something he didn't want. He said he would rather watch me with her... and possibly join in when his excitement got too 'hard' to handle. The idea of it had made me even more impatient for my turn.

Unable to bear the thought of Bella being so fulfilled by Jasper while I just sat back and watched, I had made Emmett take a seat on the Praying Mantis and I straddled him, riding him to my second climax again within minutes... revelling as he shot his release inside me in rough spurts that hit the entrance to my cervix with tantalizing accuracy... but even after that, I didn't allow Jasper quite his full hour with Bella. I was impatient and I wanted my turn. Besides, Jasper had already had ample time with Bella to show her his skills.  
  
Now it was my turn.

  
I felt rather than heard Emmett approach the table. My nude body, slick and wet was still lying on top of Bella's, our legs intertwined, rubbing our swollen red lower lips together, but it still wasn't enough... and thankfully, my fabulous Emmett knew me well enough to know that. I could have kissed him when I felt the end of a very long, very fat rubber cock being inserted between my folds. He worked slowly, pumping it in and out of me. I moaned with the sensation. Then moaned again at the shock that I saw in Bella's eyes as he began to push the other end inside her. I'm sure she was confused as to what it was... I doubted that Bella would have seen a double ended dildo in the flesh before... but she sure as hell wouldn't forget it after tonight.

  
I moved my body off her, keeping our legs intertwined as I shifted so that I lay on the table with my head at the opposite end from Bella's... Emmett's magic fingers squeezing and massaging my clit as he continued to work the other length of the rubber cock inside Bella's wetness. I gasped in pleasure, then wriggled down the table a little closer, so that my lips were almost touching Bella's... with the rubber cock deeply imbedded between the two of us.

Emmett swore. Jasper groaned.

I wriggled down even further, feeling every inch of the thick cock inside me. Fuck it felt good. My lips pressed against Bella's with every thrust; our legs scissored and spasming as we both fought for more than our fair share of the twenty inches that was enveloped inside us.

  
Emmett hands were on both of us, his fingers expertly massaging our wet clits - one in each hand. I grinned up at my beloved boy, loving the husky growl that was emitting softly from his chest, and the liquid golden lava that erupted behind his eyes as he watched Bella and I fucking on the table.

I reached across and grasped Bella's hands, locking my fingers with hers, using her bodyweight as leverage as I tried to fuck her harder. With our hands joined, our frenzied writhing became more of a compulsive thrusting... and we fell into a vigorously paced rhythm, penetrating each other fully with the massive, fake cock. I had never felt more turned on in my life, and from the look of intense concentration and desire in Bella's horribly red eyes, I could tell she felt the same.

Bella wasn't going to last much longer. Her legs were quivering, and her head tilted back a bit as she pressed herself further into Emmett's hand, silently begging him to push her harder. With a cheeky smirk, Emmett complied, pinching her clit tightly between two of his fingers, coaxing an immediate scream of pleasure from Bella as her back arched off the table and she came; contracting with such force that she pushed the cock out of her wet, pulsating hole.

  
Emmett wasted no time... he grabbed the end of the cock that had just been forcibly ejected from Bella, and pushed it further inside me whilst turning me on my side, facing away from him. I smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, willing my muscles to relax as I watched my husbands fingers collecting some of Bella's cum from her pussy to lubricate himself; his hands focusing mostly on wetting the head of that glorious cock that he was about to slide into my ass. I trembled with excitement that he wanted to do this in front of Bella.

  
For such a massive man, Emmett was always so tender and gentle with me; whether we were passionately making love or violently fucking our brains out. Sometimes I loved him to be rough with me, but even then, Emmett had a way of being rough while still being very careful not to harm me. He knew of my past; he knew how I had suffered during my one and only human experience with sex, and he had told me once that he never wanted anything that he and I shared to in any way remind me of that horrible night. But he needn't have worried. Nothing about Royce or that night could ever be compared to my Emmett.

I sighed as I felt him begin to push inside my ass, stretching me so wide to fit around his massive cock in a way that always made me feel so grateful for being unbreakable. That was one thing about my immortality that I absolutely loved... the ability to be able to go all night, every night, without needing time for my body to recover from some of the more 'adventurous' things that Emmett and I partook in.

Bella sat up on the table; a fascinated and devious look on her face as she watched Emmett consecutively thrust the dildo into my pussy, and his cock into my ass... not  
that I particularly cared much about her in that moment, I was having a hard enough time just keeping my eyes open, as the pleasure of being dually penetrated swallowed me whole, and I shook and shuddered violently as I came. Emmett thrust a few more times inside me, milking my orgasm as he worked towards his own, and I quickly came again as I felt the cool spurt of his seed inside my ass.

I turned my head to see what Jasper had thought of that, only to be severely disappointed... no, make that pissed off, to find that he was no longer in the room.

Dammit. How dare he miss that?

I pulled my body forward, hearing Emmett's cock slip out of me with an audible 'pop', and quickly ridded myself of the dildo as I focused my attention on the sounds within the house. I could still hear Jasper; but he was now on the floor below us, in the room with Alice and Edward. So, he thought he'd go have his own threesome, hey? Well, I was damn well going to make sure that ours was better than theirs.

  
With one step I brought myself back to the edge of the table, reaching over it to pull Bella in to a deep, hungry kiss while I let my hands roam her beautiful, naked body. I really was growing to love this girl. If nothing else, she had made Edward lighten up by a few hundred degrees... he certainly was a lot easier to live with now that he wasn't moping around the house, constantly sad and lonely, and depressing us all with that melancholy piano music.

  
"So, Bella baby... did you like that?" I used my sweet, sultry 'honey' voice... the one that I used to convince Emmett to do anything I asked. I was instantly pleased to see that it had the same effect on Bella as she nodded, hungrily leaning back in to kiss me instead of speaking. I pulled away a little again, just to ask my next question.

  
"Did you like watching what Emmett was doing to me?"

  
Her eyes were bright with lust as she responded, and I allowed my hand to caress the curve of her hip, cupping her ass cheek firmly in my palm as my fingers played with the top of her crack. I slid my other hand up to cup her face, stroking her cheekbone with my thumb as I lowered my mouth once again to hers, tracing her lip with my tongue, begging for entrance, then when I got it, deeply plunging into her mouth as if she were a lifeline that I was desperately clinging to. She responded instantly to my kiss, running her hands over my breasts and hips in gentle, circular caresses.

  
"Would you like to try it, honey? He feels amazing..."

  
Bella stiffened a little... initially scared at the idea, but then she pulled back, giving me a shy little smile. Behind her, Emmett's eyes had gone almost black in his sudden desire, and his massive cock stood at attention, just waiting for that permissory nod that would allow it to plunge into an orifice that had never been taken before. I remembered his glee when he got to take Alice up the ass for the first time... he had gloated about it for weeks. Now he would be getting the trifecta.

  
Me and both his brothers' wives... Oh, it was a proud day for Emmett Cullen.

  
"Yeah, okay..." Bella responded, meeting my eyes before turning to meet Emmett's. "But not up here... I want us to move back to a bedroom, okay."  
  
With less than a nanoseconds hesitation Emmett responded with a jovial "Of course Bells, anywhere you like"... and I could have kicked him. My Dungeon. My Idea. My Rules. But it was too late, he had already agreed. Nevermind, I could still make the most of this.

  
I couldn't help myself. As I descended the stairs behind Emmett and Bella, I couldn't resist pausing outside Alice's bedroom door on my way to my own. The three of them were on the bed together; Alice in the middle, facing Edward; they lay side by side, making love slowly... never ceasing their kiss. Behind Alice, kissing his way gently up her shoulder and neck was Jasper... and as I watched I realized that he wasn't just kissing her... he was buried up to his balls in her ass, making only the smallest of movements, clearly not wanting to disturb her lovemaking with Edward... simply heighten her pleasure.

  
I shook my head. This was fucked up. I would happily screw any of my siblings... sex was a great way to explore boundaries and hey, lets face it, immortal life could get pretty damned boring if you didn't do something to spice it up... but these guys seemed to just have totally the wrong approach to all this. They weren't just fucking for fun... they were making love. It was weird. I didn't 'make love' with anyone but Emmett. I didn't know how Jasper could allow this; knowing that it wasn't just sex, but something more intimate going on literally right in front of him between Alice and Edward. Wasn't he worried that it might come between them... that Alice might enjoy it too much, and go seeking her pleasure with Edward more often? Or was he happy, because that would mean he could have Bella? And what the fuck was Edward thinking, allowing this? After all the shit he had been through with Bella, was he already going to give up on his love for her?

  
I walked slowly away from the door... deep in thought. I could hear Emmett and Bella in the shower, and I leaned around the bathroom door to watch as he thoroughly washed Bella all over, gently rubbing her with a soft cloth, cleaning all traces of everything off her. I didn't know why he was bothering to be so diligent. We were only going to get her all dirty again.

  
Emmett rubbed the cloth across her breasts, leaving a shimmering trail of bubbles in his wake, which he smoothed into her skin with the palm of his other hand... caressing her breast lightly with his fingertips as he cupped its weight in his palm. Then the cloth returned with more lather, and he repeated the action on her other breast. After a couple more turns I began to get annoyed. Just how dirty did he think her breasts were?  
  
I stood leaning against the towel rail and watched until my jealousy got the better of me, then I leaned in behind Emmett and switched off the water. He turned his usual, charming grin on me as I handed him a towel and he swooped in for a quick, wet kiss, and then tossed his hair playfully with his fingers, showering me with the cool spray.

  
I hissed at him... sneering viciously. He growled back... scowling in that sexy playful way that fucking drove me wild.

So... it was going to be one of these sessions, was it?

  
I turned my back on him, tossed Bella a towel, giving her a cheeky wink. Her glistening, pale body shone under the rivulets of water that cascaded from her hair, down her very, very clean breasts, and I couldn't help but step towards her, claiming her in a sweet, oh so gentle kiss. Our smooth soft lips caressing and mating tenderly as our naked, supple tits mimicked the motion... earning us a low hiss of approval from Emmett from behind us in the bedroom.

  
It kind of surprised me that Bella was so open to this. She had to know what her husband was doing in the other room with Alice and Jasper... yet, she was in here with Emmett and I, about to get herself fucked up the ass by the biggest cock in the house. Maybe there was more of the dirty whore in her than I had originally thought? I wonder if Edward knew.

  
Stupid question. Fucking Edward knew everything. I was surprised he hadn't busted in here already with his macho protective bullshit and dragged Bella away from Emm and I. I was sure he could hear what I was thinking... even over Alice's constant moaning... and if I knew Emmett at all, his thoughts wouldn't have been any cleaner. Bella was going to get it good. And I was quite sure; she was going to love every second of it.

  
I took her hand and quickly led her to the bed, but I'd already been on top of her - it was my turn to receive. I wanted her above me. I crawled onto the bed, waving my perfect ass in her face, then flipped myself over, parting my legs invitingly and beckoning her forward with one crooked finger. She grinned, and moved forward... straddling my legs as she slid her still damp body along mine til our lips met, fierce and passionate.

  
I pushed her shoulders, and she took the hint and started trailing her mouth back down my body, kissing my nipples; swirling her tongue around the tight peaks, trailing her tongue down to dip and plunge into my navel... flicking it in and out as she brought her hand up to trace the outer lips of my pussy. In my peripheral vision, I could see Emmett slowly making his way around the bed to stand behind Bella... but I couldn't tell if she could sense him or not. I knew the exact second that she felt him though - she cried aloud as he pushed himself deep inside her pussy with no warning or preparation. I wriggled a little further up the bed, and pushed her head back down to where she had just begun to taste and tease me with her lips before Emmett had literally 'taken' her by surprise.

  
I was so pleased that Emmett had predicted how I would want to handle this, and had concurred without any verbal communication being necessary. Neither of us wanted to hurt her, but I think we both agreed that Bella needed to be shown that there were more ways of 'sharing' the pleasures of each others bodies than just tenderly making love. Still, as much as I was enjoying Bella's tentative actions with her hands and mouth on my pussy, I didn't want to miss out on watching Emmett claim his coveted prize.

  
I quickly turned; still underneath Bella as she knelt on all fours on the bed, my legs spread open invitingly as I reciprocated; taking Bella's swollen clit between my sharp teeth and nibbling it lightly, just as Emmett again plunged into her dripping pussy. The little slut, she had already cum again since her shower - I was sure it would have been from the combination of Emmett's size and his unexpected penetration. Well then, she was really going to love this. 

He pulled all the way out of her pussy, his cock literally dripping with her juices, and I watched as he dipped his smallest finger within her, swirling it to collect a good amount of her release on his digit before slowly inserting it all the way into her ass. Bella bucked and moaned, and in return dove inside me, fucking me with her tongue. My own body shivered at Bella's actions, but also as it recalled the feeling of him doing that to me. I knew well of the pleasure that my boy could bring with just one finger. I couldn't wait to see her get the whole package.

  
He plunged deeply back into her pussy, driving it fully into her, hard... again and again... while he matched the action with that one finger, preparing her just enough so as not to cause her pain, but still wanting her to get a massive shock when he finally slid himself inside her. He was getting close, I could tell.

  
I got the sudden urge to torment him. I removed my lips from Bella's tasty morsel of a clit and moved down the bed just a couple of inches, enough to take Emmett's testicles into my mouth, sucking them hard while I flicked them roughly with my tongue. He groaned deep, and responded with an extra hard thrust inside Bella's pussy.

  
Ha! That was payback for splashing me when he got out of the shower.  
  
It was all too much. He was waiting til he was close before he would take her ass, and my little stunt had just pushed him that much closer. It was time.

He pulled out of her dripping core and I felt a shiver go through me as I watched him line that massive cock up with her asshole. His one finger had become two at some point without me even noticing, and he quickly added a third, forming a triangle with his fingers as he spread her anus open and slipped his dick in between them, removing them once the massive head was buried inside her. I grinned.

Bella groaned a deep, guttural roar.

  
But instead of pulling away from him, like I had been expecting her to do, she just froze for a second, then pushed back against him, taking more of his length inside her ass. Her body spasmed; her clit throbbed; her thighs clenched and her pussy released a sweetly fragrant explosion in a violent squirt, straight into my waiting mouth. I drank deep, very thrilled with my unexpected gift, as Emmett continued to go deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust, until he collapsed against her with a low roar, his own butt and thighs clenching tightly as he shot his load deep inside her ass.

  
I didn't care that I hadn't come again. Seeing Emmett so thoroughly drained was rewarding enough for me... and besides, I knew I would be riding the aftermath of his pleasure for the next month, at least.

  
A movement at the other side of the room caught my attention, and I glanced across to see Edward standing in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, an amused smirk on his face.

  
Oh well, at least he wasn't pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this was as far as I had gotten with this story when I wrote it back in 2009, but in the process of reposting it here, I've decided to finally finish it. I have 2 more chapters planned, but I'm open to suggestion on any other pairings/ scenarios you might want to see... just leave me a review to let me know what you want to see! 
> 
> I'm a little disappointed at the lack of response I've had on this site, I can see I've had over 600 hits but only 2 people have bothered to review. Reviews feed my soul, so if you guys want me to write more of this, please drop me a line to let me know that you are enjoying it. 
> 
> I hope to have chapter 9 up within a week, I have already started working on it.
> 
> BRL :)


End file.
